


On All Hallows' Eve

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: #BloodandBreath Fest, #saddogs, #spacedogs - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Camping, Established Relationship, Ghosts, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pumpkins, Witches, end of Will/Lucas Tags, killer klowns from outer space - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: A collection of pairings from some of our favorites. Each chapter will be named so feel free to pick and choose. All are halloween or spooky themed, some with classic horror themes. (Tags/chapters added with each new chapter.)





	1. Lucas and Will-Blair Witch AU

A year of blissful domesticity and Lucas and Will were going strong. They had peace with each other in that cabin, surrounded by their dogs. Hunting, fishing, talking, fucking - it was all part of their enjoyment. It started to grow cold, leaves changing and one evening, halloween eve, when Will returned from a day of teaching, he chuckled.

“I heard the most ludicrous thing today at work,” Will said, shaking his head as he walked over to Lucas and kissed him, petting the dogs afterwards. “A… well sort of a ghost story or witch type of thing. The Blair Witch. Have you heard of it?”

Lucas kissed the handsome teacher and chuckled against his lips. “I did hear some teenagers down at the store talking about that, yeah. Seems to be a big superstition here. Sounds a bit far-fetched to me, skat.” He took a sip of his beer, kneeling down in front of the fireplace to resume getting it started. He set kindling down and struck a match, the scent of burning cedar soon filling the room with warmth.

“Of course it is,” Will said, rolling his eyes at the thought that people - even teenagers - would believe it. The ex-agent’s need to have proof, one way or another began to overtake him as he walked closer to Lucas, glad to be home, and sat down on the couch. “This, unfortunately, was some of the staff members. I heard it in the teacher's lounge. I think we need to camp out, offer factual evidence that it's just a bunch of Halloween kabuki.”

Lucas brightened at the suggestion. “That’s a fantastic idea. It’s been too long since I’ve been camping. I used to take Marcus when he was a lad.” He sighed and wrapped an arm around Will’s shoulder. “Sounds romantic, just you and I alone in the spooky woods, ja, elskede?” he joked, chuckling with a warm smile.

“Next you'll want to tell ghost stories and make s'mores,” Will grinned and then kissed Lucas, quite hard when he saw that smile. He was just as in love, if not more now, than when he'd first fallen for the Dane, and while romance wasn't something the ex agent was overly good at, he enjoyed it with his boyfriend. “Sounds good, Luke. We can go tonight, if you want, since we're both off tomorrow.”

Lucas cupped Will’s jaw, rubbing his thumb against the soft growth of beard and tasting his lips as eagerly as ever. He was desperately in love with the teacher, and of course any chance to spend time with him was welcomed. Even better in the woods, under the stars, where he felt the most at home. “Good idea. We can make a weekend of it. I’ll get some things packed, get supplies together. I think I still have our tent and sleeping bags in the work shed.”

“Sounds good. I'll pack the dogs’ things and get the food,” Will whispered, and kissed Lucas once more before grinning. He let go and licked his lips, pretty eager for the weekend; it would also be nice to bring those other teachers down to earth a bit.

Lucas laughed to himself as he got everything ready and packed into his vehicle. It was amusing to think of grown adults believing in anything as silly as ghosts and witches. If anyone knew, he certainly did, the only ghosts there ever were were ones of man’s own creation - humankind was the primary source of evil, fear only being a tool used to manipulate others. Needless to say the opportunity to prove Will’s peers wrong was welcome, and if nothing else, it would be a lovely chance to get away into the wilderness with his beloved and have a little fun.

With everything at long last ready, Lucas walked back in the house and got the dogs, Luna and Duke. “Shall we then?” he asked, rubbing Will’s shoulders.

Will looked over his shoulder and smiled sat Lucas, nodding a little. “We shall,” he said, and turned around to kiss his boyfriend once before letting go. He was eager, for more than one reason, and this was a campsite they'd never been to before. The ghost story bit was the smallest point in his mind, as the fishing should be great and the time with Luke, even better. He whistled at the dogs for them to come and then walked out.

By the time they arrived, the sun had gone down, but Lucas being an avid outdoorsman, had anticipated that. “We’ll car camp tonight, and make camp at first light. Sound right?” he asked as they slowly drove into the campgrounds.

“Yeah, good idea,” Will nodded and took off his seatbelt once Lucas found a spot. The dogs began to hop from paw to paw in the back, tails wagging. The empath laughed and got their leashes. “Let me take them out first before we get settled.”

Lucas nodded and once Will was out with the dogs, he lowered the back seat of their SUV flat so they could sleep. Opening the back, he secured things so the dogs could sleep in the rear of the vehicle. He laid their sleeping bags out and found Will. “All set. I’m going to take a leak before bed, alright?” he grinned, leaning down to pat Duke on the head.

“I just did that,” Will grinned and then walked the dogs back to the SUV, getting them comfortable in back. They had their food and water, beds and toys. Satisfied, Will stripped down to his boxers and opened a flask of whiskey for a night cap once Lucas returned.

Lucas opened the door and crawled into the back seat, clad in only his boxer briefs, and got into the two sleeping bags which he’d zipped together for them. “Good thinking,” he said when he saw the drink in his hand. He pulled the bag up over his skinny, hairy legs and took his glasses off, putting them in their case and cuddling closer to Will.

Will took a couple swigs and then handed it to Lucas, getting comfortable with his handsome boyfriend. “You know how I like my night cap,” he whispered and kissed under the Dane’s jaw, calloused fingers strumming through chestnut strands. It was nice being there with Lucas, even if they were in the SUV. The dogs were asleep already, and Will was sleepy himself. “This is nice.”

“It is,” Lucas commented, taking a long drink himself. The heat of the liquor felt smooth going down, settling in his belly with a languid warmth that spread through his body. He enjoyed being anywhere with his beloved Will, truth be told.

Will leaned over Lucas and took the flask back when offered, taking one last sip. “Did you want the rest?” he asked, warm and utterly besotted. He knew he was, because he couldn't imagine spending this time with anyone else.

“You have it, skat. Then lay in my arms. We should sleep, morning will come soon.” Lucas whispered softly, nestling himself further in the sleeping bag.

Will nodded and downed the rest, setting it aside. He snuggled into Lucas’ arms, kissing him once before starting to fall asleep. “Goodnight, Lucas.”

***

The sun’s rays greeted the men, and they drove a bit deeper into the campgrounds, finally finding a spot to park the car and the mouth of a trail that would lead them deeper into the woods. Loaded up with all their equipment and provisions, they hiked in a little less than a mile when they found the perfect place to camp, near a small lake bubbling with fish, and a nice flat area under the canopy of trees, with a large enough clearing to safely have a small fire. Both of them were of course experienced outdoorsman, and had set up and staked down the tent without difficulty. Duke and Luna played nearby happily, and they were finally taking a break to eat before going fishing for the night’s dinner.

Afternoon was approaching, the day spent doing the aforementioned and enjoying the ambiance. Will pulled out two sandwiches packed for their late lunch and handed one over to Lucas, setting out their beers. “I think it'll be good fishin’ here,” he said, unwrapping it as he sat on the log. “We definitely need to come back to this spot again.”

Lucas took a bite and wiped his mouth with a napkin. “I agree. I heard there’s some good duck hunting too. Between the two of us I’m sure we’ll eat well. It’s beautiful out here.”

Will swallowed the bite he was chewing and nodded. “We will. A nice peaceful weekend, no spooks or witches,” he chuckled, shaking his head and then took another bite, following it with a swig of beer.

Once they were done eating, Will cleaned up and got their gear together. “Ready to get to it?”

Lucas rose and nodded with a grin, admiring the way Will filled out his jeans, and the flannel shirt that stretched across his chest alluringly. He thought back to their passionate lovemaking on the banks of the river behind their cabin. He was greatly looking forward to this camping trip. “Ghosts and witches are for children’s stories. We’ll make our own tales up, write a different story, ja?” He said, adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose with a warm smile.

Will looked at Lucas then, and he sucked his lower lip through his teeth, worrying the plump flesh as he walked over. Lucas looked entirely handsome, all the time, but there was something about seeing him in his element - theirs - that made him even more so. “A tale not meant for the eyes of children,” he murmured and leaned in to kiss him slowly. He pulled back and smiled. “C’mon.”

Will and Lucas had a peaceful, happy time fishing, conversation intersected with moments of comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other’s company. No game was found, but they caught two large mouthed-bass, and when they made it back to camp, Luna and Duke frolicking in the leaves playfully, Lucas built a fire and set up a makeshift stove to grill the fish on.

They ate their fill of the delicious fresh food as the sun was setting, and Lucas broke out a bag of marshmallows and the fixings to make s’mores. “You get the whiskey, I’ll make the dessert. Two grown men can eat s’mores, right?” he joked with Will, winking at him as he skewered the fluffy sweet treats to roast them.

“I knew there would be s'mores,” Will laughed with a shake of his head. He'd mentioned it in jest before and leave it to his boyfriend to surprise him with the sweet gesture. He got the whiskey and then leaned over to kiss him. “What did I do to deserve you, Luke?”

Lucas hummed deeply into Will’s sweet kiss, gently holding his jaw for a moment as he tasted his lips. “Probably the same thing I did to get such a handsome, sexy, smart fisherman. I love you, min skat,” he said gently, the corners of his amber eyes crinkling up as he looked lovingly at his boyfriend.

“I love you, Lucas,” Will smiled and then felt his skin heat up. He sat back down after one more kiss, so Lucas could finish the s'mores. It was then that he heard a rustling in the leaves, and the dogs began to bark, hackles raised as they growled. “Probably a critter.” He got his gun out anyway though, just in case.

Lucas looked over, his heart beating faster as he remembered there was a time he was being hunted down. But, Johan was dead, Hannibal had left them alone… “I’m sure it’s just an animal. Duke, Duke, come here, Luna settle….” he said, calling to the dogs.

The dogs came back and laid down, as Will listened. He could feel the tension in Lucas and he rubbed his arm. “Hey, s’ok, we’ve got the dogs, the guns, and each other,” he smiled and then looked at the marshmallow treat. “Pass me one of those, please.”

Melted chocolate and warm marshmallow dripped with sticky goodness down the side of the graham cracker Lucas handed him. He took a bite of one himself, humming a little. “It’s good, isn’t it?” He knew Will was right, there was nothing out here except the animals, and they could certainly handle it.

Will handed over the whiskey and then took a bite. He wasn't big on sweets but he had to admit, this was good. “It's delicious,” he complimented, a bit of chocolate dripping down his chin. He was still listening out, for any other noises. “Thanks, Luke.”

Will and Lucas finished eating, indulging in one more nightcap before crawling into their sleeping bag for the night. Lucas zipped two bags together, knowing their combined body heat would keep them warmer and plus, he loved feeling Will’s body against his when they slept.

***

In the middle of the night, Lucas woke with the urgency to relieve himself, and he crawled out of the bag and their tent as gingerly and quietly as he could to not wake Will.

He took his headlamp with him and walked to the outer edge of their camp, closer to the trees that encircled them. He sighed as he pulled himself out of his boxers and began to urinate. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw a shadow move - far too tall to be an animal - and heard rustling again in the leaves. His heart began pounding in his chest. “Will?” he called out, wondering if maybe he’d followed him out and had to go too.

When there was no answer, Lucas shook himself off and tucked back in, walking deeper into the woods and looking around. “Will?” he whispered uncertainly. He heard someone walk right up behind him and he started with a gasp, falling backwards as he did so. He saw a figure rush by him in the shadows, but he made no sound, rising quickly and immediately realizing he needed to get back to the tent and make sure Will was safe.

As he climbed back into the tent, he wondered if he was seeing things. Will was lying fast asleep in their tent, as though nothing had happened. Perhaps it was just the whiskey, he thought, but he laid awake for a long time afterwards, heart still pounding.

About an hour later, close to three in the morning, Will woke up to the sound of the dogs whining. He looked over to see Lucas asleep and then heard twigs cracking. The legend had foretold of the witch having kidnapped children, so it unnerved him as he stood up and heard the sound of laughter, faint but present. His breathing started to come out in short, hard bursts as shaky hands went for his gun. “Lucas,” he whispered, and then once more. “Lucas, I think someone is out here. I…I heard children laughing,” he said, not pointing the gun for kids, of course, but for whatever else might be around. It was then that he saw three cairns around their campsite and he rubbed his free hand over his face. Was he hallucinating again? “Those weren't here before…”

Lucas stirred and sat up. He’d drifted off, but not very deeply after what had happened. When he saw Will holding his gun, he sat up, breath hitched in his throat, and looked out the tent window at the strange stacks of stones bathed in moonlight. “What are those?” he whispered.

“I'm not sure,” Will said honestly, looking from the stacks to Lucas. He swallowed, feeling fear in a way he hadn't ever before. It was uncommon really for him. “I'm going to go check it out. I heard those children. I need to see if… or maybe I had too much… “ His words were interrupted by laughter and shadows outside the tent, thudding sounds of someone running.

Lucas gasped. “What the hell…” he whispered. “I heard it too. I saw something out there when I took a piss earlier. There was someone out there,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. “Will, I’m coming with you…”

Will nodded, handing Lucas his glasses and then a second gun. He unzipped the tent and stepped out with his weapon raised, shoulders squared as the dogs followed. “Stay behind me,” he said, his skills from the bureau and as a cop coming back in an instant. “If somebody is fucking with us, they won't be for long.”

Lucas knew the younger man was experienced in this arena, and trusted him implicitly, so he stayed behind him. As they crept out, Lucas stopped to squat down and look at the mysterious stones. He looked up to see the reflections of sticks hanging from the trees surrounding their campsite, moonlight casting shadows around them. It was then that he heard the laughter again, and his blood ran cold. “Will…”

Will felt his heart racing faster, his breath forming clouds of heat in front of him as it seemed to be even colder than it was. He was shaking. Actually shaking. Taking off the safety, he watched the dogs run back to the tent, obviously terrified. “L-Lucas, its…. it's probably just a trick,” he said, hoping, but the signs were pointing otherwise. Before he could speak more, a shadowy figure zoomed by them, which made Will stumble back into Lucas. “Fuck!”

Lucas caught Will, holding him steady as he rose. He could see then the shadowy figure behind their tent, or was he inside? The noise of rustling leaves, bags and clanging could be heard coming from the tent. “What the fuck? Who are you? Come out!” Lucas shouted, his voice cracking as he pointed his headlamp towards the orange nylon structure. Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind and his lamp went out. “Lort!” he cursed.

The dogs were in the tent; he heard them barking and Will ran angrily over, screaming obscenities as he barreled in. The dogs ran out, unharmed but shaken, right over to Lucas. Will was suddenly thrown out of the tent, landing in his back with a thud, gun knocked away. He wasn't hurt but the breath was knocked from his body by…. nothing? There was no one there. He hadn't seen a thing. “Lucas-”

Lucas rushed to Will, his headlamp falling off and the power coming back on when it hit a rock beside the curly-haired brunet. He hastily picked up the light with shaking hands and then reached for the gun, pointing the lamp all around them to see where the person ran. It was completely still. Eerily so. Nothing. The only sound that could be heard was their shallow breath...no wind, no crickets, no birds, nothing. Lucas looked at Will, trying to be calm, but there was terror in his eyes.

Will got up with Lucas’ help and brushed himself off. He went to get his gun from the ground, since Lucas was brandishing the one Will had given him, and met his boyfriend’s gaze. “I don't think either one of us is going back to sleep tonight. Sun isn't up for over three more hours. Maybe we should investigate,” he said, staying close to him. It was eerie and he could feel emotions coming from someone, or some thing, beyond Lucas and himself.

Lucas nodded and quietly crawled to their tent, opening the door and shining the light in while holding the gun. “Ransacked. Jesus, what the hell is it?” he whispered, slowly pulling out their completely shredded sleeping bag. “It’s too fast and intelligent to be an animal. Bear would make a lot more noise. And the laughter…”

“I think we need to film this, for evidence in case,” Will suggested quietly, scrubbing a hand over his face as the other held his gun. Just then he saw it, out of the corner of his eye, a wendigo, the same one that wore Hannibal’s face but it wasn't him. It disappeared and left Will frozen in place for a moment as he swallowed. “I don't think it's… anythin’ that's,” he shook his head, unable to believing he was about to say this, “...alive.”

Lucas’ head jerked towards Will quickly. “Or...or human?” he asked, pulling out his phone and thumbing over the screen to bring the camera up. He began recording then, trying to still his hands from shaking. Holding it up, he filmed the tent, his headlamp illuminating the area in front of them dimly. “We should check the woods again, find it,” he said in an unsteady voice.

Will nodded, steeling himself as he lead the way. He walked them away from the cairns, into the treeline. As They walked, he heard the snapping again, limbs hanging in peculiar fashions. “What the…” he trailed off, his voice thick with tension as they explored. “Just… stay close.”

Lucas followed him in, holding his phone up and trying to watch where he was going. He heard - and felt - something rush by him again, and tripped over a rock, stumbling into Will. “What is this?” he asked, looking down at what had caught him. Leaning down, there was a torn shirt - one of Will’s shirts, plaid flannel - and it was covered in something wet and sticky.

“My shirt, and some sort of, whatever that is,” Will answered, leaning down as well. He furrowed his brow, feeling the most horrible of emotions yet when the area around them got colder. “Don't … don't touch that, Luke. Wait, is that an arm?” he asked, seeing the hint of flesh under some rubble.

Lucas grabbed a stick near his foot and poked at the fabric. As it fell away, torn flesh and blood made it evident it was an arm, torn from whoever it had previously belonged to, and for whatever reason wearing one of Will’s shirts. Lucas leapt to his feet and gasped. “Jesus!!!”

Will wrapped his arms around Lucas from behind, holding him. It wasn't anything hadn’t seen before, but these circumstances were admittedly very different from anything he ever did for Jack Crawford. “It's…we should go Lucas. Record it, then c’mon,” he said, and let him go.

Lucas filmed the bloody body part with trembling hands and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, staying close to Will. “What's happening, Will? What is all this? What does it mean?” He asked, his voice a whisper.

“I've never believed in any of this,” Will whispered back and tugged on Lucas to move back. He didn't know. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. “I thought the legends were bullshit spread by crazy sons of bitches, but I just don't know.”

As they walked, a small cabin came into view - ramshackled, run down, and appearing entirely abandoned. The sound of agonized cries for help could be heard coming from within. Lucas shot a look at Will. “Someone’s in there,” he whispered, holding up the phone shakily.

Will nodded, licking his lips which felt very dry from nerves. He hoped that the dogs were okay, and that if there was someone human in that cabin, that they could help. “We should check it out,” he whispered back, and pointing his gun, started walking towards it.

Lucas kept his headlamp and phone trained on the house, following close behind Will and looking all around them. The screams were blood-curdling, chilling, the sound of a man in terrible pain. They made their way up the stairs, wood rotted in places, and the door opened by itself, having been already knocked ajar. “Careful, Will,” Lucas cautioned, pushing his glasses up with the back of his hand.

Will nodded, keeping track of where Lucas was as he walked in. This wasn't how he'd wanted this weekend to go. He wanted a weekend of fishing, sex, whiskey, and laughter together. Inside the room, something rushed past them again, but he moved he and Lucas away just as the whole place began to rattle it seemed. A ratty curtain blew, and glass mason jars began levitating. “Fuck! Lucas, are you okay?”

Lucas jerked aside at the presence of whatever - or whoever - it was. He couldn't speak as he shone his light on the wall - small, bloody handprints appeared all over the surface. Fresh, still wet, reflective, and he filmed it all, eyes wide with shock. He looked over at Will. “Do you see what I'm seeing?”

“I...I do, yes,” Will said, and swallowed. It wasn't that blood made him nervous. It didn't. He was a killer in his own right, a lion borne from a lamb, but this wasn't human. This was something more and it unnerved him. He closed his eyes then, pinching the bridge of his nose and began to rewind the scene as the pendulum swung. As he did he spoke, “Death and pain, blood and sacrifice. It's angry. It wants...justice. This is the design. We're the design rather, and it's not done,” he said, opening his eyes, gooseflesh forming from the way he allowed it all in.

Lucas felt dizzy quite suddenly, the sounds of children’s laughter getting louder and louder, ringing in his ears. He dropped the phone and suddenly fell down just as he turned to see a man, facing the wall, standing stock still. “Will,” he gasped as he collapsed.

Will’s stomach was in his throat and he felt himself stagger back. When he got up, Lucas was gone. The place was quiet and the man or whatever it was had vanished with his boyfriend. “Lucas!” he called out, starting to search frantically in the darkness, not finding him.

What he found was the phone, and he picked it up quickly to replay the footage. Maybe he'd find a clue of some sort to help see where Lucas went. When he pressed play, there was nothing and his heart sank. Will screamed and almost threw the phone.

“Lucas!” Will called out again, but this time it was from his bed. He was… home. It had all been a dream. He looked over to see Lucas there and he wrapped himself around.

“Fuck,” he said, still shaken, sweaty, and trembling. “Lucas…you're…”

Lucas rubbed his eyes and stirred, but when he saw the look on Will’s face, he snapped awake. “Will, what’s wrong?” he asked, alarmed. His lover was pale, clammy, eyes wet. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost…”

“I have, in my dream we both did. You vanished...” Will said, and then pulled off his sweaty shirt. Without another word he grasped Lucas’ face and kissed him hard, thankful he was there, and that it hadn't been real at all. “I love you, Lucas. Please, fuck me. Let me feel you.”

Lucas was confused, but the kiss cleared up one very specific thing. He slipped his hands down Will’s bare, sweaty chest and moaned into his mouth, eagerly tasting him. “I love you too, Will.” He moved a top the younger man with an aggressive hunger one might not expect to see from the quiet, gentle man. But by now, Will had seen the beast within him, and it was an animalistic passion they shared.

Will reached out blindly with one hand, to the nightstand next to him and plucked out a bottle of lube to get it near as he kissed Lucas hungrily, desperately. “Lucas, I thought I'd lost you,” he moaned, and hooked his legs around the Dane. “I can't ever lose you.”

“I’m right here, Will, you’ll not lose me. I’m right here,” he gasped, scraping his sharp teeth over Will’s jugular, moaning as he rutted his hips against him, his cock filled and full, pushing into his hip.

The curly haired man bit into Lucas’ full mouth and sucked it into his own, all but clawing down tawny muscle. He rolled his hips up to meet his boyfriend’s, cocks sliding together. “Dreamt you disappeared, that I had lost you,” he groaned roughly, his body tightening with each shift.

Lucas pulled Will’s head back, fingers tangled in his curls, and licked over teeth marks he left there, pinning Will down with muscular arms as he ground his cock alongside the fisherman’s own rigid length. “Is this real enough for you, elskede?”

“Yes, but you should continue, just to make sure I know,” Will moaned, growling as he lay pinned and pleasured, gazing up at his lover. Lucas was handsome, sexy, and totally capable of being a beast, even if Will didn't express such things.

Lucas took the bottle Will had grabbed and poured lube over himself. “Which do you want, give or receive?” he asked, slicking them both up and stroking Will slowly as he bit into his mouth.

“Receive,” Will husked, groaning. He needed to feel Lucas inside him, to know he was there, even if he knew it was a dream. Still, he wanted to take him in, meld together and blur. Licking into his lover's mouth, he ran his calloused fisherman’s hands down the Dane’s back. “Take me, Lucas.”

Lucas knew his lover well, knew what he wanted and needed. He needed whatever bad dream he had fucked roughly out of him, and that's exactly what he intended to do. Slipping his fingers inside Will, he felt the hungry pulse of the younger man, could feel him ache for more. Lucas angled his cock where his fingers had been and drove in, the tight ring of muscle squeezing every inch as he sank inside and stilled his hips. “Helvede. Will…”

“Fuck-!” Will huffed, wrapping his limbs around Lucas. Oh but it felt so good, the hardness of his beloved slipping deep inside. He could feel everything, the emotions, the love, the lust - it was perfect. The empath licked into his mouth, sucking his tongue and biting at his lips, tugging them through his teeth as he exhaled sharply through flared nostrils. “Harder-”

Lucas did just as he was asked, burying himself to the root in his beloved. It took his breath away, the intense crush of Will’s body, and he could feel the pulse and throb of his wet heat choking every thick inch of the Dane. “Will, oh fuck, Will,” he panted against his neck, arms bracketed on either side of his curly head.

Heat and pleasure licked down Will’s spine, accumulating in his groin as his orgasm threatened to release all too soon. He moaned loudly, deeply, and gripped Lucas’ ass, digging his nails there. “Like that, oh shit, Luke, I'm gonna come-”

Lucas began pumping faster, his cockhead rubbing over the sensitive nub inside, and he could feel it from the way his love responded to him. “Oh Will, I am too, Will, fuck…for helvede, min skat, ahh…” he groaned as he spilled his seed, hips snapping against Will’s own as he shook.

When Lucas came, so did Will, come spurting up between them as his body tensed and shook. “Fuck, Lucas…” he growled, and then kissed Lucas hungrily, but began to slow as the waves of pleasure slowed to a stop. He relaxed his legs, his body going limp as he sighed and then smiled up at his boyfriend. “That was perfect. I love you…”

“Jeg Elsker Dig, Will, you know I do, with all my heart,” Lucas whispered with a soft smile. He too was spent from their efforts. “I think sleeping in a little today is a good plan.”

“Yes, I think so too,” Will whispered back, running his fingers through silk chestnut strands. He smiled, his heart full as the dogs slept in their beds and he gazed at Lucas. He hasn't lost him, wouldn't; they were undeniably joined together and nothing would ever tear them apart.


	2. Adam Raki and Nigel - Killer Klowns from Outerspace AU

They were at the "Top of the World", a lover's lane style hangout that had been popular in days gone by for teenagers looking to get away and get intimate. A popular makeout spot in the eighties, it had long since been abandoned as times had changed and teenagers were far more likely to be home playing video games or looking for action on Tinder and Grindr. Quiet and not visited by many at night, it was the perfect place for stargazing, a hobby not many even fancied anymore. It was here Nigel had brought Adam to view the meteor shower that was supposed to happen. They sat on the hood of his old Camaro, Nigel with his arms around Adam, trying to steal a kiss playfully.

Adam leaned over and kissed him back, sucking on his lower lip. “This is really nice,” he said, and then pointed out a couple of constellations he fancied. As soon as he show him, he started kissing Nigel again, until they were both breathless. The raven haired man sat back and tipped his head once more to the sky. It was then that the wind picked up and he inwardly hoped it wasn't going to rain. Before he could say that a red glowing ball of fire, much like a meteor but Adam knew better, streaked across the sky and seemed to land somewhere close by. “Nigel! D-did you see that?”

Nigel had seen it, and gasped. “Wow, was that it? The meteor? Fucking hell, that was big, yeah?” he replied in wonder. He really hadn’t thought it would be that huge, but Adam was the expert in this stuff.

“That wasn't a meteor, I am certain it wasn't,” Adam said, furrowing his brow. He got off the car and looked in the direction it landed. “I think we should go see what it was.”

Nigel slid off the hood and sidled up beside the brunet, putting his arms around him. “Wouldn’t you rather just stay here and make out instead, gorgeous? I mean, how would we ever even find it, anyway, you know?”

“I'd like to make out, yes, but I am worried that maybe someone was hurt in the landing. It was awfully big and I don't think I can relax until I know for sure,” Adam pointed out, looking with furrowed brows at Nigel. “And we can find it because I know how to navigate.”

Nigel knew it was pointless to argue with someone as smart and stubborn as Adam, so he relented. “Okay, get in and we’ll try to find it, darling,” he said, getting his keys out to start the car.

“Thank you,” Adam smiled and then got in the car after Nigel opened his door for him. He buckled up and contemplated.

They drove through the hills, twisting and winding out further and further from town, but Nigel drove as Adam guided. Finally they reached a dead end in a particularly rough, unpaved path, a large gate blocking them from proceeding. A dim orange glow could be seen just over the horizon, and Nigel got out, pointing in the direction of the light. “Must be over there?”

“Yes,” Adam nodded, leaning forward a bit to see. It definitely wasn't a meteor, which he'd known. “This is peculiar.”

They walked through the woods, in the direction they’d both seen the “thing” land, the direction of the strange orange glow washing over the trees above them. Nigel held Adam’s hand as they walked, and soon they could clearly see the source of the light: A brightly lit orange and red circus tent, in a clearing, towering high above the tree line. It was enormous. “What’s a fucking circus doing in the middle of the fuckin woods out here,” Nigel wondered aloud.

“This makes no sense. For one, as you pointed out, it's hardly an ideal location, and two, this is where the object that fell from the sky should be,” Adam said, looking around. “We should go inside and see if we can ask someone if they saw the object. This is strange, Nigel.”

“I mean...fuck, Adam, is that a good idea? This place kinda gives me the fucking willies. Something's not right about this.” Nigel hesitated, never one to shy from danger, but this whole scene seemed very off to him.

“Willies?” Adam asked, not sure what that meant but he agreed that it did seem random. Adam walked closer to the tent, feeling the heat radiating off it a little. It could have been the lights but he wasn't certain. “Okay, if you'd rather wait out here, I'll go in by myself.”

Nigel didn’t have his gun on him; he’d left it in the glove box of the car, but he did not want to see Adam venture further without him. The prospect of remaining in the woods and waiting for Adam was insane to him, and he shook his head emphatically. “No. I don’t want you going alone, darling. If you insist on checking it out, we go together. Come on,” he said, looking around the woods and leading them towards the tent.

Adam held Nigel’s hand, feeling a fear response that he thought was silly given it was just a circus tent. He took a breath and swallowed, also nervous because he was out of his element. This was a definite deviation of his routine, and of their plans for the night. “I'm glad you're coming with me.”

“It’s just a circus right? Nothing to be afraid of. Just weird as fuck in the sticks like this,” Nigel muttered to himself as they approached. Great big thick stakes came from the ground, holding illuminated ropes that held the tent up. There was the distant sound of carnival music playing, and Nigel looked around, not a soul in sight. It was so fucking creepy.

“Exactly,” Adam said, but the hitch in his words gave way to the fact that he was in fact afraid. He usually liked when there weren't people around, but why hadn't they seen anything or anyone yet, apart from the tent. “It's strange that there aren't any rides. Only this tent. No concession stands either.”

Nigel nodded, feeling uneasy about the whole thing but pressing on now mostly out of curiosity. “It’s strange as hell. This way,” he whispered, creeping around the side of the tent until they found the entrance. “Come on,” he said, holding Adam’s hand as they walked in.

Brightly colored lights adorned the walls, with various oddly shaped buttons on beams arcing over them. They walked down a long hallway until they reached the end, two glowing doors in front of them.

Adam looked at the doors and then at Nigel. It was all becoming less creepy and more fascinating to the engineer. “This isn't like any circus I've seen. I've not been to any but I've seen videos and pictures,” he said, assessing. “We should go in one of these. Maybe there is someone to speak with on the other side.”

Nigel nodded, looking at all the buttons curiously. “Yeah, let’s see now,” he said, poking the various buttons as they all made “beep boop” noises, until at long last one of them made the doors “woosh” open. “Come on,” he said, tugging Adam’s hand.

As they entered the room, they saw great big circular machines with enormous pink, fibrous cotton balloons hanging from each one. “Wow, is this where they make cotton candy?” he wondered aloud.

“It seems odd, Nigel,” Adam said, looking at them and the popcorn machine in the middle of the room with all of the levers. He gripped the Romanian’s hand, keeping close. “They aren't the same size or density. If this was some sort of cotton candy factory they would be identical, or close to that and cotton candy isn't hung, it's spun.”

“If anyone knows how cotton candy’s made, it would be you, my darling,” Nigel acknowledged, knowing his smart little star man was so knowledgeable about such things. He wandered around and poked his fingers inside one, pulling away at it, and darker pink goop came off, shiny slime visible beneath. What was revealed gave him quite a start, and he shouted; a man’s face. “What?! Fuck!!”

Adam’s brows rose and he gripped Nigel’s hand harder. “D-definitely not cotton candy,” he said, nervous because it meant they were in danger. The corpse didn't scare him, it was just a dead person, one he didn't know, but the situation was unpleasant. “We need to leave,” he said just as he heard footsteps. “Someone's coming, Nigel.”

At that moment, the elevator they had come from opened and a giant clown emerged, at least seven feet tall, with jagged, yellowed teeth. Nigel immediately grabbed Adam’s arm, tugged him behind the hanging pink lumps and pulling him behind his body. He wasn’t going to let anything happen to his angel. Adam crouched, shaking as the fight or flight response took over. He actually felt like crying, which was something new for him, but he kept silent, holding Nigel’s hand.

Nigel watched as the horrifying creature lumbered around, inspecting the various lumps hanging from hooks all around them, thankfully remaining on the far side of the room away from them. As soon as he wandered off and left, Nigel squeezed Adam’s hand and dashed for the elevator door again, pressing the big red, candy-like button as the doors opened and allowed them inside.

Adam’s chest heaved with panic as they stood in the elevator. “C-clowns? I don't understand, Nigel. Why would clowns kill anyone?” he asked and then remembered there was on serial killer who had dressed as a clown. “Do you think that clown is like Ed Gein?”

Nigel waited anxiously for the elevator to descend and shook his head. “Some kind of sick fucks dressed up like fucking clowns running around killing people and putting them in those things? I have no fucking clue. Come on,” he said as the doors opened.

The Romanian looked around cautiously and darted down the hall they’d come from, holding tight to Adam as they ran. As they went, two clowns chased them, cackling in an inhumanly manner, which really unnerved Adam. They aimed a gun and pulled the trigger, popcorn covering them just a bit as they escaped the tent and got to the car.

“We need to tell someone!” Adam panicked, shakily buckling up as Nigel got in and locked the doors.

Nigel put the key in the ignition and floored it, dust and rocks shooting out from beneath the tires as he did. “Who the fuck is going to believe us, Adam? What do we say? Killer clowns in some fucking tent in the middle of nowhere with dead bodies? No one’s gonna believe it,” he said, keeping his voice low and even to avoid worsening Adam’s panic in spite of the fact that he genuinely had no idea what they were going to do.

The clowns were running after the car until it picked up enough speed that they couldn't and Adam’s chest heaved. He tapped at his legs, a rhythm that spelled out S.O.S., as he tried to calm himself. “I don't know, Nigel, I don't know. Maybe we can just tell them we found a dead body at the circus? They can find the clowns themselves? I don't think that would be lying,” he said and then remembered something. “Darko is a police officer, maybe he’ll believe us.”

“Cops? Fuck,” Nigel gritted his teeth and spun the wheel as he gunned it as fast as he could for town. He wasn't fond of law enforcement, and the feeling was mutual, but under the circumstances he figured it was necessary. “If you know the guy, I guess…”

“I know him,” Adam said with a nod, not liking the fast driving but he knew they had to get out of there. The further away they went the better he felt, which allowed for his mind to work. He couldn't understand it, what they'd seen, the fire in the sky. “I think the tent might have been a spaceship Nigel. It's highly probable, and maybe the aliens took on the form of clowns since most humans tend to find them a source of laughter.”

Nigel looked at Adam in shock. He couldn’t comprehend what he was hearing. “Adam, they are already gonna think we’re fucking insane with the clown get up. But aliens? Spaceships? Jesus fuck they’ll…” he paused trying to measure his words. “We’ll see, I mean I don’t know if your friend is gonna believe us.” Just as he said that, the tires squealed onto the sidewalk in front of the sheriff’s station, and he jumped out, running to get Adam too.

“I'm not suggesting we tell them that aspect,” Adam said, trying to keep up with Nigel as they walked into the police station. It all seemed like something out of a weird and non-factual sci fi movie, but even the material of the tent and the cables supporting it hadn't seemed like stuff that would be used in for a circus. Not to mention everything else. “Darko will understand I hope. We used to date, so I'm thinking that will make this easier. He knows I don't like to lie.”

The Romanian slowed as he turned with an open mouth at that revelation but there were bigger concerns to deal with at the moment. A tall, muscular man in a dark blue officer's uniform came around the corner and greeted Adam.

“Adam! What a surprise to see you. What brings you here? You look upset.”

“D-Darko, we need your help, there's been a murder put in the woods, near the top of the world,” Adam said, not even thinking that he'd told Nigel at the last minute about his ex. He had decided to be just friends with Darko, but it seemed like the dark haired Romanian maybe still liked him. It was always hard for Adam to tell that though. Basically he just couldn't handle things with him, and there wasn't a spark. Which Harlan had said was important. “Oh, Darko this is my boyfriend Nigel, Nigel, this is my friend and ex boyfriend Darko. You both are from Romania. Anyways, can you help us?”

Darko looked over Adam with an expression that only could be defined as deeply unresolved affection, and he glanced up at Nigel, casting a disapproving glance at him. “You're with this...man now, Adam?” he asked.

Nigel shook his head with a huff. “We don't have time for pleasant fucking introductions. There's people getting fucking murdered up there. You've got to hurry!”

Darko looked to Adam, sitting on the desk and rubbing his shoulders firmly. “Is that true? Are you alright?” He asked, his normally sharp blue eyes soft with concern.

“Yes, we’re okay and yes I'm with Nigel. That isn't relevant to the situation, Darko,” Adam said with a furrowed, worried brow. “Please, help us. There is a dead man wrapped up in… cotton candy inside of a circus tent.”

“What the actual...Adam, I know you ever lie, you can’t lie. Is this...are you sure?” Darko asked, sharp eyes flickering over him as he all but pretended Nigel wasn’t even there.

“Listen, he isn’t fucking lying. We both saw it.” Nigel said through gritted teeth.

It was then that another man walked in, swaggering, tall and broad shouldered, actually an enormous man that carried the weight of seniority with his presence. “Well, well, well, who do we have here. If it isn’t mr-fuck-up Nigel, the asshole from Romania. What brings you here?” The man said loudly, his voice reverberating through the room. Adam didn't like him at all.

Darko got up fast and shot a warning glare at the big man. “Cool your jets and quiet your voice, Crawford. This is my ex boyfriend, Adam, and his...uh...new boyfriend. Looks like you two are already acquainted. He says there’s some dead bodies up the hill in the woods, some kind of circus tent or something.”

“Well, you better run along and go check that out. Stop wasting my fucking time. You’re useless around here anyway, Darko,” he said cuttingly, and sat down behind his desk, propping his feet up. “Go on now. Don’t let the door hit you in the ass on the way out.”

“Jesus. Come on, Adam. You too Nigel.” Darko motioned for them to follow him to his squad car out front.

Adam held Nigel’s hand as they walked out, and boy was he glad to be away from lieutenant Crawford. “I didn't like him at all. He is too loud and mean.”  
“He is a real ass, there’s no denying that. You’re up front with me, Adam,” he said, looking pointedly at Nigel as he opened the rear door for the blond.

Nigel rolled his eyes and scowled at him, cussing in Romanian under his breath. “You’re fucking lucky there’s bigger issues at hand,” he muttered when Darko went to the other side to get in.

Adam gave Nigel a look, it was meant to be apologetic but essentially appeared the same as always before he got into the front with Darko. “Okay,” he said and sat down, buckling up. He wasn't good at reading human emotions but he could see his boyfriend was upset.

The cop peeled off into the street and looked over at Adam. “I’m taking you home first, Adam. We need to make sure you’re safe,” Darko said, placing a hand on the brunet’s knee.

Nigel glared from the back seat at him. “Yeah why don’t you just watch where the fuck you’re driving and get your hands off my boyfriend, “ he snarled quietly. He was trying to keep his patience in check but this shit head wasn’t making it easy. How fucking dare he touch Adam?

Adam removed Darko’s hand and then went back to staring out the window. It occurred to him then what had been said. “I don't want to go home! I want to come with Nigel and make sure he's okay too!” he said anxiously, not yelling but emphasizing his point by a high pitched tone. “I'm not helpless, Darko.”

Darko looked at him with a furrowed brow and back at Nigel. “I know you’re not helpless, but we can’t risk putting you in harm’s way. It’s far too dangerous!” Nigel nodded. “Adam, I hate to agree with your ex, but he’s right. I couldn’t fucking live with myself if something happened to you…”

Adam pressed his lips together in a thin, unhappy line, and rolled the fabric of his pants between forefinger and thumb. “I'll go home then. For Nigel,” Adam said and then looked at Darko, giving him a smile. “Thank you for helping us. Please don't let anything happen to Nigel. Oh and you either.” It would be rude not to say that too, since Darko was helping.

Darko hugged Adam meaningfully while Nigel stewed and finally pulled him off “Yeah yeah, so concerned, aren’t you. Go on now give me a moment alone,” he said, shooing Darko away. Nigel pulled Adam into his embrace, looking down at him sincerely. “We’ll be okay angel. You just stay here and try and relax. I’ll come back by as soon as we’re done, ok?”

“Please Nigel. And try not to fight with Darko. He can put you in jail and then I'll never see you,” Adam reminded, speaking softly as he looked up at his boyfriend, hugging his waist. The boy stood on his tiptoes and kissed him passionately, wanting to have that at least if things didn't go well. He couldn't be sure but he could hope things would work out. “I love you.”

“I love you, my beauty,” Nigel sighed, touching Adam one more time. He caressed his cheek and then turned to go, jogging back to the car. “Stay put, angel and I’ll be back,” he called out before getting in the back seat of Darko’s squad car.

Adam nodded and waved, waiting until they were gone before he went inside and locked the door. He decided that he was really sweaty and he needed a shower, so he went to do just that. The anxiety of the night was heavy but he took a breath and removed his clothing, bits of popcorn falling on the floor and in the hamper. As he soaped up, he closed his eyes, his hand sliding down his smooth, wet skin; he contemplated masturbating, but honestly, he was too nervous, so he didn't.

He was finally all clean when he heard a noise in the bathroom. It was jolting and he quickly peered around the curtain. Nigel couldn't be back could he? No sooner than he looked and a little clown jumped out from the hamper at him, like a jack in the box, gnashing sharp teeth at him.

“Stop!” Adam screamed, terrified as he all but fell back against the shower wall. It came closer and he yelled for help, for Nigel, but no one was there, so he improvised and began bashing the thing with the detachable shower nozzle as panic flooded him. Scrambling out, he grabbed his clean jeans and put them on over some briefs, finishing with a blue polo.

This was terribly unfortunate, Adam thought as he ran from the bathroom, wet hair dripping down as he got his shoes on too. He headed for the door to get away, but when he opened it, three large clowns were waiting and they pulled out a balloon gun, aiming and firing.

***

The men rode together in relative silence, Nigel pouting a bit in the back, and Darko glancing back at him in the rear view mirror. “Listen, about Adam. I’m sorry about my behavior. It was a long time ago, and I know he’s moved on. I can see he clearly has a thing for the bad boys I suppose,” he said a little condescendingly.

Nigel snorted. “Got bored with you, mister fucking goodie two shoes, eh? Not too fucking surprised. Besides my angel is smart as a whip and needs more stimulation than I bet you could provide.”

Darko’s blue gaze turned somewhat icy, but he took the high road. “Maybe so,” he said a little sadly. “It doesn’t matter though. We have a common interest in keeping him safe,” he said, trying to diffuse the tension between them.

He drove through the dark and winding roads until Nigel stopped him right where he and Adam had seen the tent. Nigel yelled for him to pull over and he jumped out, looking around suspiciously. “Mother fuck,” he muttered to himself.  
“This it, Zugravescu? Because I see two things here, Jack and shit,” Darko quipped, undoing the handcuffs from his belt and approaching the tall Romanian.

“It was right fucking here. They must have taken off, maybe Adam is right, it’s a fucking space ship or something,” Nigel said, really starting to freak out. “I know what I fucking saw,” he said, turning to face the officer.

“Hands behind your back. Don’t make me fucking shoot you and leave you out here. You’re coming back to the station with me.”

“Jesus fuck…” Nigel cursed as Darko cuffed him and shoved him in the backseat.

The policeman piloted the cruiser to The Top of the World, the “lover’s lane” lot at the crest of a hill overlooking the city. It was pitch dark, but he drove by slowly, and saw something suspicious. Pulling over, he got his flashlight and hopped out. “Don’t move,” he instructed Nigel, making sure the doors were locked.

Darko approached the parked cars. Not a peep or sound in sight; it was eerily quiet. Going from car to car he noticed a peculiar pink residue on everything, and when he finally went over to one car and opened the door, it became clear something was very wrong. The entire interior of the car was covered in sticky pink fibrous material reminiscent of cotton candy. He quickly jogged to the backseat of his car and motioned for Nigel to get out. “You gotta come see this,” he murmured.

Nigel emerged from the back seat and when he saw the pink stuff, he yelled. “That’s it! That’s what we saw, that’s the stuff! Now do you believe us?” he demanded, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it defiantly.

“I believe something weird as shit is going on,” he answered harshly.

They were just about to take off when the infamous “Bee Mine” Ice Cream truck driven by two of the town’s biggest metaphorical clowns, Jimmy Price and Brian Zeller pulled up. The boys were usually up to some highjinx here or there, and so the sight of their van elicited a groan from the dark-haired cop. “Well if it isn’t your buddies.”

Nigel got back out and worked his way around to hear the sound of arguing coming from inside the van. He knocked on the door. “Guys?”

The bickering came out as two men stumbled forward and out of the vehicle; a young man with curly brown hair and another man, slightly older with sandy brown shorter cropped locks.

“I told you, Jimmy. Orangesicle is a sensual flavor that all the kids up here crave, way more than a bomb pop! It’s an aphrodisiac!” the younger man exclaimed, waving his hands animatedly.  
“Oh you shut up and stick a Orangesicle in your mouth then and the bomb pop up your--” Jimmy sassed, hand on his hip and eyes squinted. He was interrupted by the knock and opened the door. “Yes? Oh hello there. Why it's Nigel, Brian.” Jimmy exited the truck and smiled, lashes fluttering playfully. “Maybe you can tell Brian here that bomb pops are the best. Wait, why are you with Mister Uniform there?”

“I’m Officer Darko, investigating a report of some...suspicious activity.” The tall brunet said carefully.

Nigel nodded and looked around warily. “Keep your voices down. Have you seen what’s been going on around here? The clowns?”

“Clowns?” Brian repeated quizzically.

“My Brian is a little hard of hearing,” Jimmy said with a sarcastic frown. He leaned near his boyfriend’s ear. “Yes honey, clowns. Like the one on the truck?” he grinned and then leaned into him, looking at the officer. “We haven't seen any.”

Brian scratched his head. “No, but then again, we haven't seen much of anyone up here. We were supposed to make our fortune with this truck, another hare-brained idea of my one and only’s,” he sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Well, it’s clear from all these cars that someone was here and now they aren’t.” Darko paced before looking at them closely. He turned to Nigel then. “Show me where this tent is. We have to get to the bottom of this. Something smells funny.”

Jimmy looked over into one of the cars and reached to touch the pink stuff there. “Ew,” he said pulling his hand away. “Wait. Is that cotton candy? Oh my god it is. There really are clowns around aren't there? Do you want us to come with?”

Nigel shot a look at Darko. “I need to get back to Adam. I have to make sure he’s ok.”

“We’ll take you to his house, Nigel,” Brian offered.

Darko narrowed his eyes at Nigel but relented, finally uncuffing him. “I’m following you idiots. If nothing else, to make sure Adam is okay,” he grumbled.

Nigel rode with the brothers, and on their drive to Adam’s house, they encountered things that seemed surreal. One of these things was a clown giving a shadow puppet show. The crowd was awed and they all watched from the car at a redlight. It didn't take long before that shadow morphed into a t-Rex with red eyes, and as the group of spectators began to scream, it swallowed them up whole.

“Oh my god! Let's go, let's go!” Jimmy shouted, pitch high as he slapped Brian’s shoulder. “Move your ass!”

Brian gaped wide eyed and fumbled with the steering wheel, finally pushing the accelerator and peeling out. Darko was right behind them, driving like gangbusters hot on their heels. He’d seen the whole thing, and knew now this was something bigger than he’d ever dealt with before.

“You fucking saw that too, right?” Nigel bellowed as Brian drove.

“I didn't tell him to go because I hadn't seen it, sweetcheeks,” Jimmy said, laughing once, nervously, then squinting his eyes as he looked ahead. They were nearing Adam’s house and it looked like….

“Are those streamers and party decorations outside Adam’s house?”

Nigel squinted at where Jimmy was pointing. It looked like toilet paper from a distance, but as they grew closer they could see balloons and streamers. Several clowns came out of Adam’s house carrying one enormous yellow balloon, and he could see Adam inside screaming and pounding on the surface trying to get out. “It’s Adam! He’s trapped inside that thing! Follow them!” he yelled at Brian, who did exactly that.

Behind them Darko saw everything too, and followed them both as they drove out of town and up into the hills.

After sometime they reached a clearing in the woods and lo and behold - there was the tent. Nigel wiped his face in relief and jumped out when they stopped. He ran back to Darko, who had also jumped out of his squad car. “Do you see? I wasn't fucking lying. Adam’s in that balloon,” he whispered, and turned to chase them. Darko reached out and clamped a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t rush in. I’ll lead, I have a gun.”

Jimmy tugged Brian with him, following the other two. “What so we do?” he asked. He didn't have a gun and his only weapon was his quick witted humor but that would hardly serve him here.

“We’re not helpless, officer, jeez,” Brian said with exasperation.

“Just shut up and stay back you fucking idiots, yeah?” Nigel snapped in a harsh whisper.

“Got it, bad ass,” Brian shot back.

As they entered the tent, they saw the same bright flashing lights and the occasional red bulbous buttons all over the halls leading inside.

“That’s the door, I recognize this. Come on!” Nigel said, elbowing Darko and pointing to the elevators he and Adam had taken earlier.

“Okay, okay, bossy, don't get your panties in a bunch, we’re coming,” Jimmy said, quietly, walking quickly.

Brian walked past a temptingly bright, red, candy-like button on the wall, and did a double take, quickly grabbing Jimmy’s shirt sleeve. He place a finger in front of pursed lips to “shhh” him, and grinned eagerly at it. With an arched brow he gestured towards it. “Wanna…?”

Jimmy giggled and nodded, covering his mouth with his hand, mischievously. “Oh please, do it,” he grinned, leaning against his boyfriend.

Brian pressed the button, and it made a honking noise right before the floor beneath them gave way. They fell into a large ball pit, Brian screaming and laughing as he flailed. “Actually you know, this is pretty neat!”

“It's not bad at all. I don't mind being surrounded by balls with you,” Jimmy laughed, as two handsome twink-looking clowns appeared out from under them, penises expanding in their big clown suits.

Down the hall, Darko looked behind him and grabbed Nigel’s sleeve when he noticed the other guys weren’t with them anymore. “Forget it. They’ll make their own way. We have to find Adam,” Nigel insisted, pushing him forward.

They worked their way back to the room Nigel and Adam had been in before, with hanging balls of “cotton candy” encased victims everywhere. Drako led the way. “We have to find the yellow balloon,” he whispered, but just then a grip of clowns came marching out of another door and closed in on them. Darko held his gun and shot and one in the chest, but he kept advancing until finally he shot him in the face. The clown’s nose proceeded to explode with a loud bang, and he disintegrated where he stood. Realizing the nose was their weak point, he shot the other clowns in the face as well before darting further back, retreating. “Find that balloon,” he shouted to Nigel, who was already all over it.

Nigel spotted the yellow balloon in the very back and yelled for Darko to follow him. Sure enough, they could see Adam still struggling inside, but looking markedly weaker. “Stand back!” Darko shouted, and he shot through the rubber. It popped, leaving Adam in a heap on the floor. “Adam!” Nigel shouted, immediately kneeling to make sure he was breathing.

Adam’s face was pale and he was gasping for air, his chest heaving erratically as he wrapped his arms around Nigel and started to cry. “Oh Nigel,” he managed, coughing a little as his lungs finally got much needed air. It had been just in the nick of time. “I-I-I didn't know if you'd find me. I didn't see any plausible way you would.”  
Nigel quickly rubbed Adam’s back and kissed his forehead. “I’d fucking tear apart heaven and earth to find you, my angel. Can you breath okay? I think we gotta get the hell out of here fast,” he said, looking up anxiously as Darko nodded, looking at Adam with concern.

“He’s right, we have to go now,” Darko whispered urgently.

“I can breathe now,” Adam said with a nod and let Nigel help him to his feet. He didn't know Jimmy and Brian were somewhere in the tent, he just knew he wanted this all over. “Thank you both for coming,” he added, when he realized Darko was there too. “Okay let's go.”

They ran and ran, through mazes and squirting canons of silly string and more balloons. It was madness, and they escaped into a large, circular room full of colorful, enormous boxes. Darko gasped suddenly as he noticed three clowns emerge from the shadows, who he quickly shot. Just as they evaporated, more and more clowns came out, hundreds, all with sharp yellow snapping teeth and garish smiles torn across their hideous faces.

“What the fuck,” Nigel gasped, covering Adam’s body with his own and shielding him between himself and Darko. They were surrounded.

“Nigel…” Adam whispered, shaking and terrified. He definitely wouldn't like clowns from now on, if they managed to survive this. “I love you,” he said, wanting him to know again, just in case.

Just as the clowns closed in, the top box opened and it froze them in place. They took on a reverent stance as a gigantic monster clown, presumably the leader, began to emerge from the ceiling.

“Oh n-no!” Adam said, starting to panic. He couldn't have an episode right now. He wouldn't let himself. They needed to focus on survival.

“I love you too, angel. It’ll be...I’ll get us out of this. Don’t know how, but…”

The giant looming monster opened his gaping maw and all the other clowns stood back in deference. The three men held their ground atop the boxes, and Nigel thought all was lost until a van came crashing through the side of the tent. Debris exploded everywhere as some of the creatures fell over crushed under the weight of flying rubble.

“Attention all clowns, this is your leader, the boss clown speaking. You will leave them alone, leave the humans alone,” Brian said, mimicking a robotic tone to his voice, Jimmy speaking in the background.

The other clowns retreated, leaving only the enormous one and Adam clung to Nigel. “Look! If we can distract him or kill him, we can leave through that opening there that the truck made,” he said, pointing as the clown growled and walked towards the ice cream truck.  
“Get out of there, Brian and Jimmy!” Adam screamed, but it was too late, the clown grabbed the truck and tossed it aside, like it was a toy.

Just then, the truck exploded and all seemed lost. Nigel turned to Darko and gripped both his shoulders. “Give me the gun. Get Adam to safety, I fucking need you to get him safe, you got it?”

Darko shook his head. “No, you take him, I can handle this,” he insisted.

Nigel grabbed his gun forcefully and pushed him back towards Adam. “Go! Get out of here now! I’ll distract them, go! Use the hole the van made!!”

He didn’t like the idea, but underneath all his bravado and bad language, Darko could see Nigel was a good, passionate brave man that clearly loved Adam. He grabbed Adam’s wrist and pulled him closer. “We have to go, now!” He shouted.

“But Nigel!” Adam resisted, but Darko was too strong. He looked after him as he was tugged out of the tent. “No, no! We can't leave him!”

“Just run as fast as you can. He’ll...he’ll be okay….” Darko said, though he knew all was lost now as they raced out of the tent.

The largest clown, towered over him monstrously, and Nigel shot desperately at him. Seldom was the tough Romanian ever afraid, in fact he couldn’t remember the last time he was, but this was an extreme situation and he didn’t think he’d get out alive. The entire tent began to shake violently, and it was then that Nigel realized he was out of bullets. The monster picked him up, and he felt like a toy in the thing’s grasp.

***

Back outside, Adam ran with Darko, police cars coming up to greet them. He noticed the cords withdrawing from the tent, and being sucked inside. “Oh no it's going to leave with Nigel inside!”

Darko pulled Adam into his arms, holding him tightly to calm him down. “It’s okay, Adam. He wanted you to be safe and I’ll protect you.” He looked up, heart pounding in fear of his own as he watched the tent spin faster and faster as it ascended into the air.

Adam cried, shaking and gasping for air as panic washed over him. The embrace helped and kept him from a far worse episode but he was heart broken. “Thank you but I want him to be safe too. How will he get down from there? He's going to be killed or taken into space and he doesn't have the proper suit for that, Darko.”

As the tent rose into the sky, lights flashing wildly, suddenly there was a great explosion and the horizon was lit with fireworks and smoke. “What the….” Darko started, trying to keep Adam from looking.

Adam saw it anyways, and he screamed loudly, pounding on Darko’s chest to be let go of, as tears poured from his eyes. He'd lost him. Nigel was dead and Adam had never felt so much grief in his entire life, he wanted to be dead too. How could he go on without him? “Nigel! My Nigel, no!”

“Oh god,” Darko murmured, horrified at the sight. Suddenly a car came crashing down from the sky only feet from them- a ridiculous miniature clown car, one they’d seen earlier. The bumper fell off and smoke was pouring from inside, and the door burst open. Out came Nigel, covered in sweat and soot, but in one piece. He coughed violently as he stumbled out.

“Nigel!” Adam gasped, too relieved to even try to understand how that had happened. He ran over to him and slung his arms around him as Brian and Jimmy popped up from the top, holding popsicles.

“You're alive,” Adam said, kissing all over Nigel's face, not caring about the soot.

Nigel kissed Adam back, holding him close, his eyes wet with emotion. He thought he’d never see his angel again, and he never wanted to let go of him. “I love you, Adam. Those cunts could never keep me from you,” he chuckled, rubbing his back.

“Orange dreamsicle! See! I told you!” Brian exclaimed, swatting Jimmy on the arm. “You didn’t believe me but it’s simple science!”

Jimmy rolled his eyes but kissed Brian, as Adam kissed his Nigel.

“I love you, Nigel,” Adam said, and felt a couple last tears roll down his cheeks. He was so happy the clowns were gone and his boyfriend was okay. They all were. “I'm glad this is over with.”

“Te iubesc, my beauty. Let’s fucking go home, yeah?” The Romanian said. He shook Darko’s hand and slapped Brian and Jimmy on their backs.

“Just glad it worked out and we’re all safe. Except for all those dead townspeople. But at least we saved countless more lives.” The officer said, and he looked behind him to one of the cops leaning against his squad car. “You boys give us a ride back to town?”

“Sure thing, boss,” one of them answered with a grin.

Adam hugged Darko once, chastely, and then took Nigel’s hand. “Thank you, all of you for your help,” he said and then smiled at his boyfriend. “I'm ready to go home, yes. I would like to have sex. I think it will relieve the residual tension.”

“That sounds like an amazing plan, angel. Let’s go home!”


	3. Nigel and Teen Aiden - Big Bad Wolf/Lil' Red Riding-hood AU

Young Aiden was excited. They had a Halloween get together to go to, a costume party, and he had a little surprise for his husband. After spending a couple hours getting ready - shaving everything - he walked out into the living room. The boy was in full make up, red lips, mascara, eyeliner, and had on knee high red leather laceup boots. It looked great with the black fishnet stockings, garters, short tight black leather shorts, and red half shirt. He was all cloaked in a red cape - a sort of slutty little red riding hood - but now he needed his wolf to see him.

“Ohhh Niiiiigel,” Aiden called out in a sing-song voice, keeping the hood over his hair, concealing his face, and the cloak covered everything but his boots for now. Honestly, he didn't know if Nigel would even be okay with him going out like that, but he steeled himself, a coy look on his face as he clutched his little basket for Grandma’s house. “Come here, I wanna show ya my costume.”

“I look fucking ridiculous, Aiden,” Nigel grumbled as he walked in and looked at himself in a mirror on the wall in the living room. He was supposed to be the Big Bad Wolf - in a shredded red flannel shirt and jeans torn in various places along the thigh and calf. He had spent about two weeks growing out his beard. That part he hadn’t minded as much; it was rather nice not shaving. After a few days of itching it started feeling softer. His shaggy silver and dirty blond hair he’d let get messy as well. He had a long tail sewn into the back of his jeans (Aiden’s doing, of course) and had gloved “paws” with long plastic nails imbedded. A few well placed smudges of makeup around his eyes and on his cheeks and “dried blood”, and he definitely looked the part.

He turned to view Aiden and his jaw dropped. His body was covered by the cape, but his face...that’s what stopped Nigel in his tracks at first. The way the makeup he wore made his blue doe eyes look even bigger and sexier, not to mention the crimson lipstick covering his perfectly plump pout. “Holy fucking hell,” he gasped before his eyes drifted down to spot those red boots. “I...I….fuck….” he stammered, wondering if they’d even make it out of the house with Aiden looking like he did.

Aiden licked his stained red lips when he saw Nigel looking like that. So rugged and sexy. It made his cock twitch in his leather shorts. “So you like it, huh?” he asked, once he could focus again. The boy slowly unlaced the cape and then opened it fully, biting his fingernail coyly. “Tell me, big bad wolf, are you gonna eat me in this outfit of mine?” To finish it off, he spun around, lifting the cloak off his ass to show how his butt cheeks peeked out from below his little shorts.

The older man felt all the blood in his body drain into his cock so dizzyingly fast, he had to grab the edge of the couch. “You...fuck. You were planning on going out in that?” he asked incredulously, nearly drooling at the sight. Skin tight, black laced up shorts clung like sin to the curve of his ass, his long, slender torso bare but for a belly shirt that left his taut midriff exposed. The teenager’s thick thighs looked very smooth under the fishnets, making Nigel wonder if he’d shaved. He must have.

Aiden turned to face Nigel, stepping close with the clacking of the heels on his boots. “Yeah, I mean I have a cape,” he said, flying it a little around him. “Is Daddy being a jealous wolf? Don't want anyone to look at your little red riding hood?” he grinned, and ran his hand over his husband's chest, perfume lightly wafting between them as he batted long, painted lashes. “Guess this means you like my costume. Yeah. You do. You totally do.”

“Who the fuck taught you to put makeup on like that,” Nigel said, murmuring curses in Romanian as he brushed his fingers over Aiden’s pink cheeks, across his jaw and down his neck. He pulled Aiden against his body firmly, enjoying how their height difference was reduced with the heels boots. “You look fucking sexy as hell, and I have half a mind not to even let you out of this house.”

“YouTube tutorials,” Aiden smirked, and looked Nigel in the eyes, leaning in to kiss him softly, as to know mess up his lipstick. “Glad you like it. You look sexy too though, my wolf. But I really wanna go,” he pouted, sticking out his lower lip. “I spent all this time getting pretty for you. Plus, you'll be with me. What could happen? Pleaaaasse?”

Nigel desperately wanted to suck that plump, red, shiny lower lip, smear it all over his gorgeous face, but he also wanted to make his darling happy, so he refrained, instead leaning down to kiss a hard bite mark onto the side of his neck. His hands ran down Aiden’s body, squeezing his ass and pulling him into his body a bit. “Yeah, okay, angel. Let’s go then, hmmm? I’ll protect you.” he growled and winked.

Aiden wanted that too, to be taken but right now he wanted to party and show his sexy husband off, as well as his costume. “My hero, my fierce Alpha wolf,” he crooned, and then in a tease, flicked his tongue over Nigel’s lips before pulling away to bend down and pick up his basket. “I'm ready to go, handsome!”

Nigel lifted the boy’s cape in the back to watch the way the fabric stretched across his cheeks. “Fuck. You look good enough to eat, and I just might have to you know?” he said, guiding the teen outside to his car.

“No complaints from me,” Aiden grinned coyly and then got inside the car once the door was open for him. When Nigel was in, the boy rubbed his husband's thigh. “You look really good too. Seriously sexy and all powerful looking. More than usual. Love the beard.”

Nigel looked at the hand on his leg and then up and over at the stunning young man. He looked like pure, raw sex, tarted up the way he was, even the flash of his creamy, smooth, muscular pale thigh was alluring. “Darling, if you keep touching me like that, I’m not going to drive anywhere. I’ll just fuck you right here in the front seat,” he said with a dark smirk curling his lips. Putting the car in drive he chuckled, heading towards the bar.

“Well we can't have that, I've got this basket of food to take to grandma’s house,” Aiden giggled, and pulled his hood up, playfully covering his legs after he tugged on his garter. Truthfully, he loved that Nigel wanted him so badly; he wanted him too, needed that hot, animalistic sex - but first, it was time to party.

The older man did his best to keep his attention on the road, and soon pulled into the bar. He was parked and out opening the door for his angel, licking his lips in anticipation of those long legs in fuck me boots. Aiden theatrically put one leg out first, and offered his hand to Nigel for him to assist him in rising, as he peeked out at him under his hooded cape, all doe eyed.

Nigel closed the door behind him and paused to back him up against the side of the car. Leaning in close, he brushed back long curls with his fingers, mouthing over the shell of his ear with hot breath. “You are a very tempting little minx, darling. Hard not to take you right here. But we must get those goodies to grandma, hmmm?”

“We must. She needs them badly,” Aiden whispered, coy and alluring as he shuddered from the feel of Nigel’s breath on his skin. He finally took a breath and then pecked his husband's cheek, leaving a little lipstick there before he started to saunter towards the entrance.

Nigel cursed under his breath in Romanian and followed him inside, heading to the bar for drinks. “What do you want, Little Red Riding Hood?” he asked playfully.

“What any good boy would want...a Shirley Temple,” Aiden joked, and took off his cape, setting it on the stool next to him. He leaned against the counter, and canted his head towards Nigel. “Apple cider mimosa, please, Mister Big Bad Wolf.”

When Aiden took off the cape, Nigel gasped. It was the first time he’d seen the entire ensemble - what little there was - and his cheekbones heated up as he swallowed hard. He looked so slutty, the eye makeup and lipstick, his tousled curls, tight, obscenely short shorts, the whole thing was almost too much. He looked around quickly and tried to calm himself, torn between arousal and jealousy. He very nearly didn’t want anyone to see the sexy teenager like this. No, not very nearly. Unequivocally. Still, he’d promised Aiden they would go out. He cast a wary eye around but needless to say, all eyes were on him.

“Coming right up,” the bartender replied, smirking at Aiden and looking him up and down slowly. He didn’t seem to care Nigel was right there, and he cleared his throat with a pointed look at the man. “Kentucky mule with Bulleit,” he barked at the man roughly. Normally he’d be doing shots, but he wanted to stay alert with his angel looking like sin incarnate.

Aiden noticed the way the bartender was looking at him and he glanced at Nigel to see if he noticed. Of course he did, and the boy didn't want to leave right away due to his husband beating someone up, so he wrapped himself around his arm, leaning against the Romanian. “Thanks,” he said, not giving the barkeep eye contact for more than a couple of seconds.

Nigel slid his hand down to the small of Aiden’s back, leaning forward to kiss his neck in full view. He wrapped his arms around his bare midriff and lay his palm flat against his taut firm belly. Quietly, so only Aiden could hear him, he whispered. “How would you feel if I put you on the bar and fucked you in front of all these people staring at you right now, hmm? Would that be embarrassing?” he asked. He inhaled deeply as he kissed his neck, the scent of the beautiful boy intoxicating to him.

Shivering at the touch, Aiden swallowed, and craned his head to give him more room to mess with his neck. “Daddy…” he whispered, afraid of getting hard in those little shorts. “I like the thought and this is your bar, but it would be hot and sorta embarrassing. I'm yours to do with as you want though.”

Nigel knew if Aiden got hard there would be no hiding it in those shorts. He turned him around, openly palming his ass, hand curving over his exposed cheek. Humming appreciatively, he shot the barkeep a warning look, but the man didn’t even notice. It was hard to see anything but the startlingly gorgeous boy.

“Here you go, Apple Cider Mimosa for the prettiest thing in here,” the tall, dark and handsome man said, sliding the drink over the wood to Aiden with a wink. Nigel looked irritated at the man but tried to just take it as a compliment, knowing he could fire the fuck if he wanted. The guy must’ve been too entranced by Aiden not to know or care he was there.

“Thanks a fuckin lot. How’s my whiskey coming?” Nigel asked irritatedly, as Aiden took his drink and said a quiet thanks. The boy was flattered of course but he didn't want the man to be murdered for stupidity on the barkeeps part either.

“Oh, I’m sorry sir, I didn’t even...realize. Coming right up,” the man stuttered, finally seeing Nigel as the color drained from his face and he hurried off. A moment later he returned with the drink, avoiding Aiden’s eyes.

“It's okay, Daddy,” Aiden whispered into Nigel’s ear, and then sucked on the lobe before letting go and wrapping his painted lips around his straw.

Nigel’s nostrils flared as he watched the way he swallowed his drink. He took a sip of his own cocktail, and felt the heated stares of many of the patrons on them both. Of course, it was Aiden getting most of the attention - very understandable.

A DJ was spinning tunes, announcing various Halloween appropriate music like Toccata and Fugue, Werewolves of London, the Monster Mash, Dead Man’s Party and The Time Warp. Nigel slammed back the rest of his drink, eager to get on with the night. “Wanna dance, gorgeous?” he asked, tugging Aiden closer.

“Oh I do,” Aiden crooned, and let Nigel move him out to the dance floor, leaving his cape behind on the barstool. His ass jiggled as he started to dance proactively to ‘Come to me’ by Brad Fiedel, from the eighties movie Fright Night. The boy turned effortlessly, bending to expose his ass cheeks a bit more to his husband, looking at him over his shoulder.

In his skin tight, torn jeans and half open flannel shirt, there were plenty of people looking at Nigel too, but he was oblivious, entranced by the sexy teenager writhing around in front of him like a stripper. He bit his bottom lip, reaching out to grope him as he swayed to the music. “You look so fucking delicious, darling,” he said through his teeth, bared in a little snarl.

“Thanks,” Aiden whispered, his ass shaking as he turned around just in time to see that snarl. Nigel looked sexy as fuck, he thought to himself, certainly having noticed the looks his husband got, and the respect he commanded. Palming down his chest, he ground against the Romanian's thigh and licked his lips. “My, what big, sharp teeth you have…”

The older man smirked wolfishly at Aiden, hands wrapped around him, rolling his hips. He was about to respond when someone came up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder.

“Boss, we have a problem, you’re needed,” the man said, eyes flickering between Aiden and himself. The apprehension was evident on his face, knowing Nigel didn’t want to be interrupted but clearly feeling it was urgent enough to warrant action.

Aiden frowned a little, but stepped back from Nigel, showing he understood. “I'll go finish my drink, and wait for you,” he said softly, brushing a curl from his eyes.

Nigel’s jaw clenched as he glared at the bearer of bad news. “Somebody better be fucking dead. If they’re not, I’ll kill them myself,” he barked. Looking back at Aiden, he softened and kissed him. “I’ll hurry, darling,” he assured him, and walked off with the other man.

Giggling to himself, Aiden walked over to the bar and took his drink in hand, sitting on the stool as he crossed one leg over the other and sipped it. He could feel eyes on him, but he only had eyes for Nigel.

A tall, handsome older man approached the boy with a predatory smile, the only one bold enough to go up to him. He clearly had seen Nigel with him, but was taking it upon himself to see how far he could get with the beauty. Licking his lips, his dark eyes roamed over him appreciatively from head to foot. “Well hello there, Little Red Riding Hood. On your way to grandma’s, are you?” he asked flirtatiously.

Aiden turned to look at the man, setting his drink down. Shit. Just great. The man was definitely attractive and if he had been single perhaps but he wasn't and as such, the man needed to fuck off. “Yeah I am, but the big bad wolf is already here, and in the other room- he's my husband, and owner of this bar. You might wanna stop talking to me before he sees...he has sharp teeth.”

He chuckled and rubbed his greying beard thoughtfully, tilting his head. “You always do exactly what your daddy tells you? Sounds like a drag to me. Maybe you could use a new daddy, hmm?” The edges of his eyes crinkled in amusement as he examined Aiden’s youthful face.

This man just wasn't getting the hint, Aiden thought to himself and crossed one leg over the other, almost to guard himself. His cloak was on the stool behind the man so he couldn't put it on. “No, I'm perfectly happy with the one I have, thanks,” the boy sassed, and then got his drink again, taking a sip. He hoped Nigel wouldn't come out and see this, but he also sort of hoped he would. When the guy didn't leave he turned back to him. “Look, you seem alright, but I'm not interested okay? I'm taken. Off the market.”

Nigel was just stepping out of his office when he looked across the crowd and saw a man looming over Aiden like a hawk flying over a small bunny. He made it over to his boy in seconds, tapping the man on the shoulder.

“Excuse me, can I help you with something?” he asked, the look in his brown eyes not remotely as polite as the words were.

The other man turned and bristled when he saw the Romanian. “You must be daddy. No, nothing needed here. Your little slut here was offering me a good time, but I’m bored already,” the man said sarcastically.

Aiden whipped around and snarled a little, like an angry bunny, and threw the rest of his drink in the man's face. “Fuck you, old man! I wouldn't touch you with someone else's dick!” he spat, anger surging through him.

Nigel’s cheekbones heated with anger, and he quickly put both hands on the man’s shoulders, physically pushing him away from Aiden. “You need to leave, now, you ugly old cunt. Get the fuck out of my bar before you wish you never stepped foot in here,” he snarled, and the man saw something in Nigel’s eyes that convinced him to move his ass. Without another word, he left, shooting one last nasty glare at Aiden before leaving. Nigel turned to Aiden to see how he was.  
“Are you hurt? Did he fucking touch you?”

“I'm fine, just annoyed and pissed,” Aiden said, wrapping his arms around Nigel’s shoulders. “I didn't flirt with him or offer anything. You know that right?” he asked, looking at his husband with honest blue eyes. “I told him I wasn't interested and he wouldn't leave me alone.”  
  
Nigel clenched his jaw again as he looked down at the angelically innocent looking boy. How anyone could look so pure with an already strikingly gorgeous face full of makeup and half naked, was beyond him. Something in that glint of desperation unlocked something in him suddenly.

“Did you? I’m not so sure, darling. I might make you show me what a slutty little whore you are.” he said, eyes flashing.

Aiden was aroused and angry all at the same time. Was Nigel mad? Did he not trust him, or was this just some kink thing. “You're not sure?” he asked, standing up fully, walking around him to get his cape. “You're jealous aren't you? Want me to show you that I'm your whore? Maybe I won't since you don't trust me.” he said with a defiant tip of his chin, begging to be dominated.

Nigel reached behind his neck, fingers wrapping around chestnut tendrils before he yanked a little harder. People turned to look, smirking over the way Nigel held this blushing, breathtaking, lithe youth. “You won’t, eh? You’re coming with me. We will see about that, won’t we darling?” he asked rhetorically, almost dragging Aiden by the nape of his neck towards the back.

“I guess we will,” Aiden sassed, even if he knew better, knew what he wanted, and that was, exactly what was about to happen. He went with Nigel, not that he had much of a choice, and let him lead him where he wanted him to be, his ass cheeks jiggling with each step.

A few who didn’t know who Nigel was turned to stare while the rest kept their heads down. The Romanian didn’t stop until they reached the men’s room. Now and then he looked behind them at Aiden’s rear. Firm, apple-like cheeks peeked out from beneath those ridiculously short shorts, and the older man could feel himself hardening even as the walked.

Inside, Aiden crossed his arms over his chest, more waiting for Nigel to lead the way or tell him what to do. Still, he wanted to be bratty so he shrugged away from his husband and turned his back, boots clacking on the floor as he walked over to the other side of the bathroom.

Nigel slammed the door shut behind them, locking it before stalking towards Aiden quickly. He turned him around roughly, grappling for his wrists and closing in on him. “Does Little Red Riding Hood need to be taught a lesson?” he snarled. He was, deep down, playing with Aiden, but he had to admit, this was more fun than he would've imagined.

Aiden wriggled, also playing inwardly, and tried to break free, knowing he couldn't. He huffed, and glared at Nigel, but licked his lips. “If you think you're the one to do it, Mister Big Bad Wolf,”  
he smirked, his cock hard now, pressing a tight line in his leather shorts, “then bring it on.”

Nigel successfully pinned both arms above his head, rocking his hard girth against Aiden’s. “Oh, I fucking know I’m the one to do it. I’m the only man here up for the job of disciplining your ass.” He dipped his chin low, breathing the words over his mouth, red lipstick still in place. That wouldn’t last long.

Aiden trembled with eagerness, wetness forming on the tip of his cock which he could feel dampening his underwear- what little there was of it. He swallowed thickly and began to writhe, his hips seeking friction with Nigel’s. “Yes, Daddy,” he breathed, and then flicked his tongue over his husband's shapely lips to show he was starting to fall in line.

Fuck. The way he said that, Nigel growled louder in response, rumbling from deep in his chest.  
He let go of Aiden’s wrists to grip both sides of his face and slip his tongue inside the sweet, heated wetness of the boy’s mouth. That tempting, perfect mouth smeared in crimson over his face messily, Nigel not caring the least.

Aiden wrapped his arms around Nigel’s neck and moaned, whorishly, into the kiss as he hooked his leg around the bigger man’s upper thigh. He ground into him, letting him feel how hard and wanton he was for him and only him. The boy laved their tongues together, not thinking of his makeup in that moment, only how bad he wanted to be taken and used.

“Are you my perfect whore? Who’s wet for me, who wants to be fucking filled with my cock and come, eh, darling? Is it my darling Aiden? My good slutty boy?” Nigel whispered against his lips, on his neck, in his ear, hands sliding from his head to his waist, unzipping the tiny fly of Aiden’s shorts and reaching in to grip his cock roughly.

Aiden moaned, all but whimpering as he felt Nigel’s hand down his red lacy thong panties, gripping his cock like that. “I'm your pretty little whore. Daddy, please fuck me,” he begged, looking at him in the eyes which was easier with the boots. He rolled his hips, belly moving gracefully which was visible from his mid drift, and clutched his husband's biceps.

Nigel was incredibly grateful he’d anticipated this enough to bring a little bottle of lube with them, tucked away in his pocket. He unfastened Aiden’s shorts and pushed them down his hips, admiring the lacy thong, touching him everywhere he could. “You are a fucking vision of sin in these panties,” he murmured, rough palms groping every inch of pale flesh.

Aiden stepped out of the shorts, and pulled off his shirt, just in his panties, stockings, boots, and garter belt now. He grasped Nigel’s face with one hand, kissing him passionately as the other undid his husband's jeans. “Am I? Are you going to make me bend my knee in supplication?”

The Romanian’s cock filled entirely as he licked and bit heated kisses against Aiden’s lips. “I am, in point of fucking fact. I want to see that red lipstick around my dick, darling. Go on, get on your knees like a good little whore,” he rasped.

The boy did just that. Resting his knees on his shorts as he grasped Nigel’s cock and looked up at him. He licked up his shaft, unsheathing the tip and finally wrapped his lips around it, starting to bob his head up and down.

Nigel wanted it rough and messy, and looking down at those angelic, seductive blue eyes ringed in black, he groaned out in pleasure. Aiden’s mouth was fucking perfect, hot, wet and tight, that skilled tongue he’d trained so well tracing every vein. “Good boy, yeah, fucking just like that. Take it deep as you can,” he encouraged.

Aiden did as bidden and took him down his throat, until the pressure made his eyes water, mascara running down his cheeks as saliva dripped from the corners of his mouth. He pulled back after holding there, and took a breath, licking his lips as he kept his eyes on Nigel, before going back down again.

“Fuck,” Nigel grunted, taking Aiden’s curly head in both hands. He began jerking his hips, slowly at first and then faster, controlling the speed and depth. When he felt him choke a couple of times, he drove in harder, holding him at the back of the teenager’s throat. It was so perverse. “You look so fucking gorgeous, makeup running, lipstick all over my cock, drooling like a cum slut. Get fucking up here,” he moaned, pulling Aiden up to stand. “Daddy’s gonna fuck you hard now.”

Aiden was panting. He wiped his mouth at the corners and nodded, his lips swollen from the rough mouth fucking he'd received - but he was ready for another sort now. “Please fuck me, take me, I'm your whore. Use me as you see fit, Daddy,” he begged, and hooked his fingers in the skimpy elastic on either side of his hips, “Hurt me real good.”

Nigel turned him around roughly, his cheek - complete with makeup - staining the wall. Pulling his hips out, he pressed on the small of his back to force him into an arch, and quickly doused his already wet cock with lube. Yanking aside the lace thong, he ripped it with the strength of his urgency and in one groan sank all the way inside Aiden. It was tight as fuck, since he hadn’t prepared him, and Nigel gripped him by his thighs, practically picking him up as he began to fuck him hard. “That’s right, my good little slut, take my fat fucking cock, fuck…”

“Fuck!” Aiden cried out, the pain turning to pleasure quickly. His hands scrambled for purchase against the wall as he huffed out ragged, wanton moans. The boy’s hole throbbed around Nigel’s cock, his own leaking and leaking. “Oh, Daddy! Yeah, fuck my tight ass,” he mewled, heat burning in his core, and spreading to his thighs.

Desperate, quick and rough grunts filled the small bathroom, punctuated by wet slapping as the Romanian began to slam into Aiden over and over. He reached around in front of the boy to jerk his cock, his hands still wet with lube. His thighs flexed against the boy’s soft ass cheeks, and there were red marks where the lace had given way. “Big bad wolf is gonna eat you up, gorgeous…”

“Please, Daddy, I want you to,” Aiden begged, not even sure what he was asking for but he wanted it. He knew he didn't want this to stop. It was so savage and primal, so hot and sexy. The boy wrapped his arm around Nigel’s neck from behind, turning his face to kiss him heatedly.

Nigel speared his tongue into the teen’s mouth, feeding from him desperately. He pulled out for a moment, long enough to stroke himself and turn Aiden around. Lifting one leg, he re entered him in one thrust, kissing him with new vigor. “Oh my fucking angel, oh gods,” he moaned, angling his hips and pounding him relentlessly.

Aiden liked this even better. He sucked on his husband's tongue, arms around his neck as he was fucked into oblivion. It was perfect, but then again, it always was with Nigel. “I love you, baby, oh shit. Just like that. I'm gonna come-”

Nigel stroked him faster, thumbing over the mascara streaked down his face. He hooked a thumb in his mouth, leaning into him and pinning him to the wall with his weight. “Come all over me, darling, fuck, yeah, my gorgeous boy.” he murmured, fucking him hard and fast against the bathroom wall.

That was all it took and Aiden began sucking on Nigel’s thumb, his legs wrapped around his husband's waist as he came. The boy erupted , hot come spurting between them. “Daddy!” he cried out, the sound muffled as his body clamped down on Nigel's cock.

The sexy brunet’s come spurted up hot between their bodies, and with a feral growl Nigel exploded inside Aiden, hips snapping as he filled his ass. “My boy, my Aiden, fuck…” he howled, not even caring if anyone heard them. He grazed his teeth over Aiden’s neck and his teeth snapped through tender pale skin, sucking a biting bruise as tangy drops covered his tongue. “Fuck….you’re amazing, angel…”

Aiden panted against Nigel’s mouth, after his husband was finished with his neck. Fuck it felt so good. He could barely speak the pleasure was so immense. “Nigel… oh god, that was perfect,” he whispered and sucked the coppery taste from his mouth. “I love you.”

Nigel smiled at Aiden and leaned in, passionately kissing him as he rubbed his thumb over a makeup-smeared cheek. “God, you’re fucking perfect. Perfect and all mine. Happy Halloween, gorgeous.”

Aiden grinned and kissed his husband back, knowing they'd have fun the rest of the night then probably fuck back at home. Either way, he was Nigel’s and would always be.

“Happy Halloween, Nigel.”


	4. Elias and Adam Raki - #SpaceChickens ABO AU

  
A couple weeks into October in upstate New York, and the air was getting nippier, the days shorter, the colors brighter. Autumn was Elias’ favorite season. A new tradition for him, however, was having children old enough to take trick or treating. It was not something he’d done much as a child; Danes had adopted some American holidays, but when he was growing up, it wasn’t something he participated in. He was curious to get dressed up, and thought it was important that the children received a mix of both of their father’s country’s customs. So one particularly chilly October day, Elias drove Adam and the babies out to the countryside to a local pumpkin patch to select a couple of pumpkins to carve.

Holding both children's hands, a smile spread across his face, Elias grinned over at Adam as they walked. “We should take a picture in the pumpkin patch to send our families, ja?” he suggested.

Adam held Lisbet’s hand, and smiled over at his Alpha husband. “Okay, I think that is a good idea,” he said, and looked around. He was glad there wasn't a lot of people there at that time. Realistically, the Omega thought carving a pumpkin was a bit wasteful but he wanted to give their pups a life that he never had - mostly because he didn't want the same thing most kids had. “I'm glad we bundled the children up. It's cold.”

“It is chilly, ja. I’m warm though, Adam. You can get closer to me if you’re cold. I’m always too warm.” Elias gave Adam a wide smile, sharp teeth flashing beneath his fuzzy mustache. He led them down row upon row of pumpkins of all shapes and sizes, holding Lisbet’s hand and keeping a sharp eye on Lars as he held Adam’s and tried tugging him enthusiastically through the field. “Wanna punk’in!!!” Lars wailed excitedly, pointing at one of the many big round vegetables.

“Yes we will procure a pumpkin for both of you,” Adam laughed and then gave his husband what he hoped was a flirty look. He got next to Elias, Lars on his other side, and stayed close to keep warm. “There are so many.”

“Want pu-kin, star in it. Wanna make star in it,” Lisbet squealed, her eyes bright with excitement as she slapped Elias’ hand and tugged.

Elias nodded, eyes narrowing on a few of them. “I have to admit, I’ve not carved a pumpkin before, not for a ‘Jack O Lantern’ anyway,” he said seriously as he examined them. Other families there were taking pictures of each other, the children playing in the rows upon rows of pumpkins. He squatted down, turning one well rounded specimen over. Lars jumped on his back, short, chubby arms wrapped around his neck to try and sneak a piggy back ride out of his strong papa. “Up, Papa! Up!”

Elias looked up at Adam, patting Lars’ little hands to quiet him down a moment. “This one looks very good. Very circular, medium sized, not too big or small. Flesh very firm.”

Adam squinted, and stooped down as Lisbet slung herself over his back too. The Omega flinched for a second but let her stay. “It's an appropriate size. It will make carving into it a good canvas I think,” he nodded and stood up, holding under her little legs to keep her from falling. “Two of those would be ideal, Elias.”

“Two Punk’in, yaaaaaay,” Lars cheered, slapping Elias’ shoulders with tiny hands and kicking a bit. Elias laughed and stood up, picking up two pumpkins and carrying them to the proprietor to pay. “Hold on, Lars,” he said; as strong as he was, hefting two pumpkins and his growing son was a challenge. He looked down at Lisbet, who clung to Adam like a koala. “You want a star on yours, skat?” he asked her with a wink.

Lisbet cackled with glee as she nodded a head full of chocolate curls, her tiny fingers wrenching into Adam’s tighter than she meant. “Ya! Starrrrr!” she screeched and when the Omega yelped at the tug of his hair, she patted his head and kissed his crown. “Sowie, papa,” she said and looked at Elias through long lashes, hiding her face in Adam’s hair as she whispered, “Ye-woah Stars…”

Elias’ heart melted at Lisbet’s sweet little face. “Yes, they are yellow, some of them. Your papa knows all about them. You’re very smart just like your papa, sweetheart,” he said with a smile as he paid for the pumpkins. He squatted to the ground to let Lars off. “You want to play a little bit?” he asked, eager to take some photos. Lars darted off for a big bale of hay and leapt over it laughing raucously. “Well, let them get some energy out, yeah?” Elias said to Adam, pulling out his phone to try and take some pictures.

“Okay,” Adam said and then helped Lisbet off his back, giving her a kiss on her nose. She ran off screaming loudly, skipping intermittently, and headed for that same bale of hay. The Omega pulled out his phone as well, snapping some pictures before he turned to take one of Elias with his own phone. “This has been very nice. Pleasant and not bothersome, Alpha.”

Elias wrapped an arm around them and took a picture with the camera turned around. “I’m glad you’re enjoying this, Allerkæreste. They call this a selfie. A selfie with my very handsome Omega. The most desirable omega in all of America,” he preened, kissing Adam’s neck in the photo mostly in hopes of documenting the sweet blush that rose over the apples of his cheeks when he did that.

Adam blushed at exactly the right time, a little purr slipping out of his mouth as the picture was taken. He loved his handsome Alpha very much. “Thank you, Elias. You are the most handsome also. I love you,” he said, and turned to kiss the side of his husband's mouth.

“And I love you, min skat.”

The men sat on a hay bale and watched the babies play until they’d nearly tired themselves out. They were a little cranky but Elias buckled them in securely and stopped for dinner to take to the house. KFC, all the trimmings and an extra side of macaroni and cheese for Adam.

Adam got the grilled chicken but he was happy. He liked KFC. Once they got home, they had dinner and the Omega cleaned them up and got the babies into bed. In his boxers and white shirt, he sat down next to Elias on the couch. “Tomorrow we can help them carve,” he said softly, scenting his attractive mate and sighing blissfully.

Seated beside him in his briefs and a tee shirt, the Alpha pulled Adam against his chest and into his arms. He’d started a fire in the fireplace and really enjoyed snuggling on the couch with Adam. “Tomorrow we will make the ‘Jack O Lanterns’,and we should talk about costumes for the babies too. Lars told me he wants to be a chicken already,” he said.

Adam giggled at that, not surprised. He snuggled into his husband’s embrace and continued to scent him as they talked. “I was thinking I could be a raccoon for the babies. I think they might like it. Maybe Lisbet could have a little space suit but then she would be the only non-animal, since I think you want to be a bull right?”

Elias’ chest puffed a little at the reminder. “Yes, I think it would be cute and appropriate, don’t you? Charming - a raccoon, a bull, a chicken and an astronaut. We will be quite popular, I believe.” He snuck his arm around Adam’s waist, suddenly thinking of how sexy Adam would look with black khol around those bright blue eyes. “What if the bull and racoon make out together later after the babies go to bed, hmm?” he suggested with an impish smile.

Adam smiled, leaning into his husband. He almost pointed out that a bull and raccoon could hardly make a good pair but he didn't because of that smile and because he knew his Alpha was playing. The thought was very arousing actually- he and Elias making out. “I like that idea very much, yes,” he purred softly.

***

The next morning, Elias had assembled all the tools for carving their pumpkins while Adam got the babies fed and changed into clothes appropriate for such activities. When Adam emerged from the house with the children following him excitedly, the Alpha stood a big grin on his face in greeting them. “Ready? This will be my first time carving a pumpkin, but papa Adam is going to show us!”

Adam had a folder with plans and schematics drawn up, his face going from serious to a smile when he saw his husband’s. The babies both clapped and giggled, padding out and attacking Elias with hugs and kisses at the same time as the Omega set out the plans. “Yes, I have it all figured out. I will draw the guidelines onto the pumpkins first.”

Elias picked up little Lisbet, nosing into her soft curls and tickling her, while Lars climbed up next to him and wrapped himself around his broad shoulders, laughing boisterously. Elias adored the babies so much, and beamed at Adam. His husbands smile made his heart light up and flooded his chest with warmth. “Good, perfect! Let’s see what you’ve got for us, papa!” he said with a cheeky wink at his mate, holding their little girl with one arm.

Lars peered up at Adam with big brown eyes, quieting down as he noticed Adam begin working. He stared curiously, folding his little hands on the table but still bouncing the smallest bit on his feet. “Jack ‘Latter,” he whispered seriously.

“Yes, exactly. A Jack o’ lantern,” Adam said, his tone flat as he concentrated. After a few minutes he'd drawn on both, planets and stars on one, and bull and chicken on the other. Complex but done to precision so that the carving wouldn't be too difficult. The Omega rubbed his chin for a second, appraising and then looked at Elias. “Okay. I think this is good. We can begin.”

“You’re very good at that, Adam, but it’s no surprise. You’re the best at everything you do,” the Alpha said, handing a special pumpkin carving knife to him and starting with the one with stars. He carefully cut around the top and pulled off the stem, then showed them how to scoop out the guts. “This is the messiest bit,” he said, putting the seeds in a separate bowl on the table. “We can roast the seeds later. They’re very tasty.”

Adam wasn't sure he'd like consuming seeds, but he'd at least try it. He leaned forward and watched, turning his head a little when he saw the stringy, slimy texture of the pumpkin guts. No, he wouldn't be touching that. Still, it was endearing to see the babies and Elias like that, so he pulled out his phone and snapped a few pics. “You are really good at that also, Alpha.”

Elias winked at Adam, beaming proudly when Adam took pictures. For one he held up a big clump of the stringy insides, and made a funny face, and the children collapsed in giggles. Laughter and smiles all around, finally he got both pumpkins cleaned out and ready for the more delicate work of carving. He placed one in front of Adam. “You start, I’ll watch, yes?”

Adam was having a really good time. He liked this and was starting to understand why families did it every year. “Okay,” he nodded and began carving out the celestial pumpkin, as Lisbet and Lars watched with big round, amazed eyes.

“Shawp! Careful papa,” Lisbet said quietly, worried Adam might hurt himself and then touched Lars’ arm, “Is dangus, shawp.”

Lars giggle and covered his mouth, raising a little brow at her. “I’m not scared,” he said proudly, then looked carefully at Elias to see if he was watching as pudgy little hands crept towards the other pumpkin knife. Elias was however very observant and quickly removed it, clicking his tongue. “No, not yet Lars. These are safe pumpkin knives but we still have to be careful.” In truth they are the sort with rounded edges, relatively safe for children, but the babies were still a bit too young for the actual carving work. He found a popsicle stick in his pocket and fished it out, giving it to Lars with the stem. “You can play with this, skat.”

Satisfied for now with the stick, Lars began happily pushing it into the soft meat and trying to pretend he was doing what Adam was doing. He stuck out his little tongue in concentration.

Adam finished his work and looked up to see all eyes on him. He furrowed his brow but then laughed. He hadn't done the whole thing but just one of the stars. “Okay, so that's how it's done. Who wants to go first? Elias did you want to help with this one or the other?”

“I think little Miss Lisbet and I will do the other star, right? Lars, help papa with the chicken? You hold the pumpkin very still, okay?” The alpha guided Lisbet closer, pulling her on to his lap and letting her watch as he began working on the other one.

Adam brought Lars over and set him on his lap, starting to show him how to do it. “Good idea, Elias,” he said and then scented his son, something familiar and protective. “Careful and slow cuts,” he instructed. He kept a keen eye on him, smiling over at Elias and Lisbet occasionally.

The father and daughter worked steadily, and towards the end Elias even let her hold the knife but kept his own hand on hers to ensure she was completely safe.

Lars remained as still as he ever had, mesmerized by Adam’s steady hands and the shapes that began to form over the orange surface. “Chicken will be inside? Coo-ling?” he asked, looking over at Elias with a proud little smile.

The Dane grinned. “That’s right, very good. Kylling is chicken, and stjerne is star. Can you say it, Lisbet? St-yern?” he said, pronouncing it slowly. He wanted the babies to be bilingual if possible.

Adam nodded to Lars, kissing his cheek as he helped him carve, and then watched Lisbet. He wanted them to bilingual also and he, himself had learned a bit of Danish.

“Steern,” Lisbet said, saying it once more and getting it right that time. She looked at her Danish papa and clapped her hands, repeating the word over and over.

Elias nodded and leaned over to peck her chubby cheek too. “Good job, skat. I’m so proud of you, both!” he exclaimed. He smiled at Adam. “Your brains and looks, my looks and brawn, we have the best children ever I’d say…”

“We do, Elias. You're very smart too,” Adam said honestly and smiled over at his husband, wispy lashes fluttering a bit as subconscious Omega wiles flared up at the mention of his Alpha’s strength. He was a proper mate, one any of Adam’s secondary gender would be lucky to have.

The Alpha noticed the flutter and blushed shyly, looking down. He still got shy in front of Adam, but it was hard not to, as handsome as the brunet was. Elias counted himself the most fortunate Alpha in the world to have such an intelligent and attractive mate. “Well, thank you, Adam, yes, I am.” blushing furiously, he turned his attention to Lisbet. “That’s a good job, see, it’s perfect,” he said.

“Papa, cheeks are wed,” Lars giggled.

“Dey wed like like a-pulls,” Lisbet snickered and started smacking the pumpkins yelling about red apples as Adam laughed once.

“No hitting the jack o’ lanterns, Lisbet, that's not nice,” Adam said, though clearly they had no feelings but either way. “And yes, I believe we have completed the carving.”

Elias patted the pumpkin in front of him and nodded. “Let’s put them on the porch and get some candles shall we? Then we need to go shop for your costumes,” he said. “Anyone want some hot apple cider?”

Adam nodded and got up, picking up one of the pumpkins as Lars and Lisbet flailed their hands in agreement. “I think they do. I would like some please,” he smiled at his mate, and walked to big orange thing over to the porch. “Yes we do need to buy the costumes. I could order them online?”

“Good idea. We should order them tonight.” Elias picked up the other one, leading them to the porch and chuckling as Lars jumped into a pile of leaves on the way there.

“Okay,” Adam smiled, setting the pumpkin down on the porch and taking Elias’ arm to go back inside.

***

Finally Halloween arrived and Adam got the pups into their costumes and then put his own on, dark makeup around his eyes and a fluffy raccoon tail to boot. Lisbet was dressed as a little space girl and Lars a yellow chicken. As they played, Adam walked into the other room to find Elias. “We should leave in seventeen minutes.”

Elias was looking at himself in the mirror, standing this way and that, in his man bull costume. He looked very handsome, if he was being honest, and he pulled his shoulders back and experimentally flipped his tail around. He turned to look at Adam and his mouth sagged open. “Min skat….I...I like that,” he said, suddenly distracted from his own costume as he looked as his exceptionally attractive mate.

Adam looked at Elias and found he really liked how he looked too. He walked over and stood close, his tail swaying as his behind twitched. “Thank you. I really find you even more attractive in that costume. I would like to have sex when we get back,” he said quietly so only Elias could hear.

Elias became even more aroused at his mate’s request, and could feel the fabric tightening around his very generously proportioned groin. “I’d very much like that too,” he breathed, eyes drifting to the tantalizingly seductive fluffy tail.

“Good,” Adam whispered and looked down at Elias’ groin. He licked his lips and stood on his tiptoes, leaning up to kiss Elias softly. “Maybe you should masturbate before we go,” he suggested quietly, the babies still in their room, unaware.

Elias nodded quickly, his high cheekbones darkening at the suggestion. “Perhaps you’re right, uhm,” he said nervously, eyes darting to the children’s room. “How much time now? Fifteen minutes?” he asked, biting his lip anxiously.

“Yes,” Adam smiled and then took Elias’ hand. He pulled him into the bathroom and locked the door behind them, knowing this would be quick anyways. The Omega undid his mate’s costume and pulled out his cock, leaning over to suckled it. He licked down the shaft, starting to stroke him as he purred, kissing his neck and lips to help his man bull husband come. “Please, Alpha.”

Elias was completely taken by surprise by the maneuver, and grunted breathlessly as he looked down with wide eyes at his mate. “O-o-o-hh, Adam…” he whispered, his cock filling fully and heavily inside the omega’s mouth. His hips twitched forward, unable to help himself. This would not take long, as good as Adam was at sucking his cock like this.

Adam continued quickly, cheeks hollowed and tongue swirling hungrily as he moaned and took him down relentlessly. He liked doing this, a quickie blowjob was something he'd seen in porn.

Elias bucked his hips, careful not to hurt Adam, though he wanted to grab his face, he resisted the urge. Instead, he locked his hands behind him on the doorknob and let the Omega work until he felt his balls tightening and his breathing became more irregular. Adam’s mouth just felt too good, like a wet, warm cavern. “Oh...I’m going to...I think I am close…”

  
Adam’s ass leaked a bit of slick, thinking about his Alpha like this and continued sucking him eagerly. He went faster, his hand working and chasing his mouth. With a low groan, Elias erupted, gasping and gazing with damp eyes at Adam as thick gobs of pearly spend spurted from the reddened tip and onto his mate's tongue.

The Omega swallowed it all down, used to the texture and taste. He liked it. When Adam was sure Elias was done coming, he cleaned him up and licked his lips. “Alpha…”

Elias was drained and relieved, and pulled him up to kiss him deeply. “Oh my little Raccoon. I will make it very worth your while when we return home, I promise. Thank you,” he said, holding the omega tightly.

Adam held Elias back in turn, scenting his mate and purring. He kissed him softly and then when they parted, he moved to grab his toothbrush. “I know you will, Elias. I love you. Please check on the babies.”

The Alpha gave Adam one more kiss and adjusted himself in his costume before leaving the bathroom to do exactly that. Lars and Lisbet were awake and playing quietly, adorable in their respective costumes. “Are you ready to go trick or treating?” he asked, reaching in to their playpen to lift them out one by one and get them in the car. Since they lived in the country, with very few neighbors, they’d agreed it would be safer and more advantageous to drive to the city.

Adam buckled up once the babies were in their car seats. He wasn't sure he'd like being around so many people - actually he knew he wouldn't - but this was for their pups and besides, going to their old neighborhood was comforting.

Elias had put the duffel bag with their little plastic pumpkin buckets, snacks and juice in the trunk, and came back around, buckling up and starting the car. He never imagined he’d be the kind of man that adored going on family outings as much as he did with his beloved Adam and their children. He was really looking forward to this. It was silly, their costumes, but it made his heart soar to see the looks on the babies faces. “Papa is a RAC-COON!” Lars exclaimed from his baby seat. They’d recently had to convert the toddler carriers to make them bigger, fortunately the car seats they’d chosen - based on Adam’s excellent research - were modular, adapting to the children’s growth.

“I am,” Adam nodded, smiling back at Lars and Lisbet. “You're a chicken and papa Elias is a bull. Also little Lisbet is an astronaut. I think we all look very good.” The Omega took his Alpha’s hand once they were off down the road and looked at him fondly, or he assumed that's how it was coming off. Likely he looked stoic, but he felt the love even if it didn't show.

Elias curled his larger, thicker fingers around his mate’s and squeezed his hand lovingly. “We’re the best-looking family in the United States, perhaps anywhere in the world. Certainly in New York,” he beamed proudly at the brunette. “Adam, you look very good with your raccoon makeup. And Lisbet you look like a real astronaut! Lars, you’re the best chicken there ever was. Like your chicken friend back in Denmark, right?” he asked, looking at his son in the rear view mirror.

“My chick-an baby,” he murmured to himself, staring wistfully out the window.

“S’ok, broder Lars. You see chi-can again. He your fran,” Lisbet said and reached out her hand to her brother, showing love to her sibling. Adam watched and felt his heart swell, a parental, family sort of purr resounding from his chest. “I love all of you. Very much.”

They’d done so well with the babies, and the Alpha couldn’t contain his love for his family. “Jeg elsker dig, Adam, and Lisbet and Lars,” he blurted out, rubbing a fist in his eye as the tears slipped out. “I’m n-not sad, I’m happy,” he quickly clarified to his spouse.

Adam was thankful for that. He nodded and smiled, wiping a tear for Elias and then taking his hand again afterwards. “Okay. I'm glad you're not sad. We love you too,” he smiled, as they rolled down the highway.

They’d been driving for awhile, countryside giving way to the cityscapes of New York, back to the neighborhood Adam and Elias first met and lived. It really hadn’t been that long, yet it seemed like it had been an eternity.

The Alpha found parking and went around the other side to help Adam get the children out of their seats. The duffle strapped to his shoulder, they started out. “Harlan still lives here, doesn’t he? We should see him. He might like to see the babies.”

“Yes,” Adam nodded, feeling excited in lieu of nervous - at least for the moment. There were some kids walking the streets in various costumes but not a lot yet. The Omega took Lars and Lisbet’s hand, holding them to keep a watchful eye as his own fluffy tail twitched back and forth. “It would be nice to visit him.”

Elias’ shorter tail was easier to walk in, though the horns on the hood kept falling forward a little bit. He straightened them out and look Lisbet’s hand, nodding at the other children. “Don’t lose your pumpkin, okay?” he asked, referring to her little plastic bucket for candy.

“My punkin!” Lisbet squeaked and held it close to her poofy belly. The astronaut costume looked almost identical to the one Adam had.

“Yes it's yours,” Adam said, taking Lars. “Both of you be very vigilant of your pumpkins. We will be with you too.”

They went to the first house, the front of the home covered in faux cobwebs and hanging ghosts and skeletons. Elias knocked on the door and stood aside, waiting for the people to answer. A kindly looking old lady answered, holding a great big bowl of candy. Elias prodded Lars to say the magic words.

“Twick aw tweet?” The tiny boy said, standing on tip toes and trying to peer into the bowl.

“Twicky tweeet,” Lisbet giggled, her cheeks rosy as Adam stood back with Elias and held his hand. Their pups were absolutely adorable.

The elderly woman smiled wide, skin settling into the many folds and wrinkles in her face, and she looked up at the two men and back down at the round, chubby faces of the two little ones. “Happy halloween, children. Please help yourselves,” she said sweetly, stooping to let them reach inside the bowl. “Your children are beautiful,” she said to Adam.

As the babies dug into the bowls, Adam smiled, not meeting the woman's eyes. “Thank you. This is my husband, Elias. He is their father also,” he pointed out, since they weren't his children alone.

“I see,” she said somewhat uncomfortably. Older people still had some very old, religious misgivings about genders and particularly male childbirth. Elias detected her disapproval and puffed his chest out. “That’s right. This is my family, and I’m quite proud of them, thank you very much.” He placed a protective hand on Lisbet’s shoulder. “Kom nu, we should go. Thank you,” he said, narrowing his eyes at the lady as she avoided his gaze and merely nodded at the little family.

Adam didn't notice until Elias puffed out his chest. He had learned his mate’s tone as well. The Omega took Lars’ hand as well and looked at the beta woman, leading them away, saying a ‘thank you’ as they left. He caught up to his Alpha and Lisbet, furrowing his brow. “Are you okay, Elias?”

Elias looked behind them and paused to kiss Adam’s cheek. “I’m fine. I think that woman didn’t approve of us, but no matter. We love each other and I’m proud of us, skat.” he said, smiling down at the children as they skipped along and excitedly tugged on their daddies’ hands.

“Oh,” Adam said, understanding now what had been the issue. He turned and kissed his husband on the mouth. “She doesn't matter. Like you said, we love each other,” he smiled, and looked at their pups before turning back to Elias.

They visited a few more houses and before long the little ones’ bucket was brimming. Adam was getting a little tired for some reason and he turned to Elias. “Let's go see Harlan and then go home, if that's okay?”

Elias smiled into his mate’s kiss and looked at Lars, who was starting to get a little cranky and begging to be allowed to have some candy. “We should have dinner first, Lars, or you’ll spoil your appetite,” he said, then turned to Adam. “Yes, let’s see Harlan. I’m eager to go home, the babies are tired.”

“Okay. I sent him a text and he is waiting for us. He has dinner ready for us too. Macaroni and cheese, chicken and broccoli, just like I like,” Adam stated, knowing that this would also save them time. It would be weird eating some place that wasn't home but he'd gotten a little more accustomed to variances and outings, with his Alpha’s help.

“How nice. It’s very good when people are hospitable like that. I’m rather hungry and it looks like Lars and Lisbet are, too.” Lars was lagging behind, shoving his fist into his eye and kicking his feet out as he walked. Elias stooped down to pick up the little blond boy. “They’re tired,” he said, looking down at Lisbet too.

Adam picked her up, and held her, along with the candy. “Should I call Harlan and tell him we need to go home?” he asked, honestly fine either way but he had cooked a meal for them. “Or maybe we can put them to nap and feed them when we get home?”

Elias placed a kiss on Lars chubby cheek as the boy rested his head on his dad’s curly one. “We should go to Harlan’s. We’ll feed them and then they can nap while we visit. If they fall asleep it won’t be difficult to get them back in the car before we head home, and they can sleep on the drive,” he suggested.

“I think that is a good idea,” Adam said, and kissed Lisbet’s cheek as well, his fingers slipping through her curls as she started to doze a little against his chest. He smiled at Elias and walked towards the home where Harlan lived, since they were close by. “I’m very hungry and it’s dinner time, so it works.”

Elias nodded and they made their way up the stairs of the stoop to Harlan’s door. He let Adam go in front of him to knock. His stomach growled loudly just then, and he inadvertently “shhh’d” his own belly without thinking of what he was doing. He blushed furiously when he realized how silly it was, and he looked down nervously as he waited for Adam to knock.

Adam knocked and leaned over to kiss the corner of Elias’ mouth to reassure him. It wasn’t in Adam’s nature to do that but being a parent had taught him many things. A moment later and the door opened, Harlan smiling at all of them. “Hello there son, Elias, and the babies too,” he said, stepping back to let them in. “Come on in!”

Elias felt more at ease instantly at Adam’s kiss, his pheromones soothing his nerves. Harlan was a nice man, and all in all Elias liked him well enough. He liked him because Adam did, and the man held significance as a type of father figure - that meant something to him. “Hej, hej, Harlan. Thank you for inviting us,” he said, carrying the sleepy boy and nodding at Adam and Lisbet. “The babies are sleepy but we are all here. Lots of candy.”

As Adam walked in with Lisbet, Harlan patted Elias. “They look damn near wiped out,” the Alpha chuckled and closed the door behind them. The inside of the house smelled heavenly, Harlan had only cooked the macaroni. The chicken was rotisserie and the broccoli was from the deli but there was cheese sauce to pour over it and hot honey buttered rolls. “Make yourselves comfortable. There's hot apple cider, water, and orange soda too. Also beer.”

Elias was frankly starving, as indicated by his loudly growling belly which he rubbed. “It smells very good. Thank you very much for taking the time to prepare this food for us,” he said as Lars began to stir in his arms.

The child’s big brown eyes fluttered open and he yawned in his father’s arms. “Papa, m’hun-gary papa,” the little boy said, making grabby hands and reaching for Elias’ mustache.

“You may not eat my mustache, Lars, I’ve told you before,” he joked with a little smile, winking at him. Looking over at Adam and Harlan, he noticed Lisbet waking in his spouse’s arms as well. “Looks like maybe we should feed the babies and then put them down for a nap so we can visit properly, yes?” he added.

Adam nodded, rubbing his nose against Lisbet’s to softly wake her up. “Want cheese and chi-can, papa, and cereal…” she said softly, a bit of a whine in her tone as she batted sleepy eyes at the Omega.

“Cereal is for breakfast, Lisbet, but there will be cheese and chicken,” Adam promised, and walking over. “Thank you Harlan for everything.”

“No trouble at all. All I cooked was the macaroni and cheese honestly,” Harlan chuckled and brought over the plates for the babies, all the food on the table, drinks, and regular plates in place.  
  
Elias then sat Lars down at the dining room table, taking Lisbet from Adam’s arms and choosing to hold her in his lap. “Mac an Cheeeeese”, Lars said happily, more awake now with the scent of food thick in the air. He reached for the utensil with small eager hands, and Elias picked up the spoon to gather some pasta. “Go ahead,” he prodded. They’d been trying to show the children how to eat themselves, and Lars was eager to prove he was a big boy.

Adam smiled at the sight, and began to help feeding the babies . He spooned a bite of the macaroni and cheese into her mouth, wiping it with a napkin as Harlan sat down and made his own plate, getting ready to dig in. “Good, Lisbet,” the Omega said, proud that she was behaving. He decided to let her have the spoon, as Elias had done with Lars, letting her feed herself as well.

“Godt, tak Lars. Good job,” the Dane praised him, and said the same to their little girl. They were quite neat for babies thanks to Adam’s parenting, though Lars was slightly messier. He dropped a piece of macaroni on his shirt and Elias took the napkin to clean him up quickly.

“Umm-skel Papa,” he said politely, using the Danish word for sorry and only mispronouncing it a little bit.

“You’re learning! Very good,” he murmured, patting his leg affectionately.

Adam smiled and soon enough they had fed the babies and put them down for a nap. The Omega sat at the table and took a bite of his food now. “It’s good.”

Elias was famished and took a big bite himself, moaning around the food. It was some time before he spoke, eating enthusiastically but finally stopping to take a breath. “Thank you, Harlan, it’s very good. I hadn’t eaten since breakfast, so I was very hungry.”

“It’s no problem at all, Elias. I enjoy taking care of you all, and giving you something to eat,” Harlan said, taking a bite of his chicken. He smiled at him and then Adam.

“I was very hungry too,” Adam said, wiping his mouth and then taking another bite, nearly done now. He took a drink of orange soda, really enjoying the meal. It was nice to take a breather also, the whole night had been fun but the Omega was unusually tired.

Elias looked over at Adam, and back at Harlan, sensing a lull in the conversation, and wanted to jump back in. “Harlan, Adam mentioned there was a woman you used to date that you had recently gotten reconnected with. How did that turn out?” he asked with a curious expression. He scratched his belly and leaned back, feeling very very full from the tasty meal.

Harlan chuckled, roughly, looking between the two men. “We’re courting,” he said, smiling happily. “Took Adam’s advice, and things are going just fine so far.”

“Oh good,” Adam said, nodding as he took another bite, finishing his meal and downing some more soda.

“That’s promising. Maybe we’ll be attending your wedding soon,” Elias commented with a laugh. He reached under the table to hold Adam’s hand since they were done eating. The contact made his heart beat a little faster.

“Whoa there Elias,” Harlan chuckled, reaching over to pat the other Alpha’s muscular arm. “I don’t know. I want to but I don’t want to rush her. She’s a stubborn, strong-willed Omega. I think we’ll get there though. When we do, I want to see all of you, yeah.”

Adam laughed at that, and squeezed Elias’ hand, scenting him from where he sat. He wanted to get home, so that they could put the babies to bed and have some quality time. “We will, Harlan. I think we will be leaving soon. I’d like to have sex with my husband.”

Elias’ eyes flew open as did his mouth, and he blushed right up to his curls. “Oh!” He gasped and averted his eyes as the scent of his mate filled his nostrils. “We should go,” he declared awkwardly, rising from the table.

Harlan shook his head, laughing to himself at Adam’s direct nature, he was always that way and the Omega never ceased to surprise him. The Alpha rose from the table and hugged Adam, next offering his hand to Elias. “Well, yes, you two go, uh, take care of that. It was good seeing you both.”

Adam nodded, not really aware that anyone was embarrassed. “Thank you, Harlan. I’ll go get the babies.”

Elias coughed and went with Adam to help him; they would likely both be sleeping and they’d need to be carried to the car. Sure enough, like two little angels their curly head were resting against each other as they were fast asleep. The Alpha picked up Lisbet carefully, making soft shushing sounds and rocking gently. “We’re going home, skat, it’s okay,” he said quietly.

Adam did the same with Lars, and grabbed one of their candy buckets as he gestured for Elias to get Lisbet’s. They said goodbye to Harlan and then left. It didn’t take long to get home, and put the babies into bed, making sure they’d used the potty first. After all was said and done, Adam went to get some water, drinking some down before he sat on the couch, still in his costume. The Omega looked at Elias, licking his lips. “I’m glad to be home.”

Elias found himself blushing again, recognizing the tone of Adam’s voice, though it never fluctuated much, he could read his spouse like a book. “I’m also glad we’re home,” he said, unzipping the neck of his bull costume only the smallest bit to reveal his lush carpet of chest hair. The Dane knew Adam loved it, and hoped it would arouse him further. He joined him on the couch, turning to face him. “I’m, I’m...uhh...I’m excited,” he said.

Adam eyed that luscious hair, a symbol that his mate was a very fertile Alpha, as well as powerful. He turned his body and crawled onto Elias’ lap, his raccoon tail swishing behind him. “I am too,” he purred and pressed his face into the hair on his husband’s chest, scenting him as he licked up to his neck, his hips beginning to writhe wantonly, down into the man-bull’s erection. “Take me, Alpha. Take me to bed and um, have sex with me. Please.”

Elias fumbled with his costume but gave up after a few seconds and just picked Adam up off the couch easily, smiling as he carried him to their bedroom. “Does yours have a zipper?” he asked when he laid him on the bed, fingers moving through the faux fur to locate it and unzip. He secretly hoped they could leave some of their costumes on.

“It does, and it has a flap in the back,” Adam said, smiling at Elias a little coyly. He didn’t know how much his mate wanted him to leave on so he decided to just let him undress him.

The Dane’s eyes grew wide as saucers with delight. When he located unfastened the aforementioned flap, he unzipped his right down the center, revealing his thick, well muscled but bulky torso. Dipping his finger into Adam’s hole, he was pleased but not surprised to find a generous amount of slick there, and he fingered him briefly before stroking himself with a wet palm. “You’re tempting in this costume, Adam. And the eye makeup...I...I like it, a lot. I think it’s enhanced my sexual desire,” he said a little awkwardly.

Adam made a note of that and moaned at the feel of Elias’ fingers inside of him. The scent of his slick permeated the room, the fluid leaking down between his cheeks and onto sheets as he laid on his back. His tail was above the flap, tucked behind him and he writhed, his legs spreading and cock leaking for his Alpha. “I am very aroused too, Elias. I really like your bull costume. It’s very appealing,” he managed to say as he reached up to touch his husband’s torso.

“I know that animals normally mate on all fours, but I really love seeing your face when we do this. Is that okay?” he asked rubbing the head over Adam’s twitching, eager little pucker.

“It is completely a-acceptable,” Adam said, mewling and continuing to gush slick as he moved his hips to rut against the Alpha’s cock head. “Please, Elias, please-“

The man-bull roughly gripped Adam’s muscular thighs as he entered him all at once, deeply, each inch of his shaft disappearing inside the Omega. Elias grunted and began moving fast and hard immediately, knowing he could take it and wanted it that way. No matter how often they mated, Adam was always deliciously tight, a testament to the miraculous Omegan biology. “Ahhh, for helvede, for helvede, Adam,” he cursed.

“Elias! Alpha!” the Omega cried out, wrapping his arms around his husband’s shoulders as he was fucked just as he truly liked it. He pulled the costume the rest of the way off of his mate’s shoulders and scratched down his back, his nose pressed into Elias’ mating gland. “Oh, ohhh, yes!”

“Yes my Omega, my beautiful Omega…” Elias chanted. Beads of sweat dripped down his face as he worked, and he was deeply affected by Adam’s cries of pleasure as well as the rich scent and heavy blanket of pheromones he was putting out. It was all only amplified by the costume and makeup, and Elias didn’t quite understand why it was so alluring, it simply was. He bucked his hips harder into his mate, responding with deep grunts to the scratching and snapping his teeth just above the tender flesh of Adam’s neck. He nipped along his mating gland feverishly, Danish curses spilling helplessly from his lips.

“Elias, oh, wow! Elias-!” Adam all but yelled out, thankful the room was soundproof, and that they had the little baby monitors to hear if their pups needed then. He lolled his head to the side, exposing his neck. The Omega needed to be bitten again, for his mate to re-solidify their bond with teeth and blood. The feeling of his husband’s thick, large Alphan cock sent stars shooting behind his eyes, his limbs wrapping tighter around the Dane as the wet, slapping sounds of their breeding echoed into the room. “Alpha! Oh, more, more. Harder!”

The Alpha did as asked, holding himself up on his forearms , the muscles in his back and shoulders flexing and glistening. He shifted his hips to direct each thrust straight into his mate’s prostate, and the boy’s small but erect pink little cock bounced between them, slapping against his belly. “Oh Adam, I’m close, I’m close already, feels too good,” Elias howled, tears of pleasure beginning to sting his eyes. Sometimes it felt so good, he couldn’t help himself, and his emotions overwhelmed him.

Adam swallowed, his orgasm close too. It was so perfect like this, his strong Alpha giving him exactly what he wanted, what they both needed. The Omega’s hole gushed slick as his hole contracted and clamped down, preparing for the knot his body was craving. It felt like he was in heat, but he wasn’t was he? Either way, he also needed that bite still, so after another kiss, he lolled his neck to side yet again, hoping to send the message properly to Elias this time since he’d missed it before. Scratch that, he’d just tell him to insure he knew. “Elias, bite me, please please! I’m going to orgasm very soon.”

Elias didn’t have to be asked twice. He kissed the delicate juncture between Adam’s neck and shoulder before sharp teeth bit down hard, the snapping of skin audible between their desperate gasps. A mix of the omega’s blood and hormonal fluid from the gland flooded his tongue, and with that, he held back no longer. Pounding relentlessly, he crashed his crimson-stained lips to Adam’s as he flooded his body with seed, coming with a loud, Alphan roar. “Adam! Adam!”

Adam let out a long, purring moan as Elias did that, his Omegan body responding. He came then, down his thighs and up his belly as he took his husband’s large knot inside his ass. “Alpha!” he cried out, panting and mewling, all but dizzy from the immensity of their shared orgasm.

Elias’ knot inflated, sealing his come inside the brunet, and he leaned up just enough to stare in awe at Adam’s face as he climaxed. His cherubic cheeks were a deep pink blush, sweat, his blue eyes nearly black with desire, the soft petals of his lips open as harsh pants issued forth, and he was compelled to kiss him again and again. “My omega. Jeg elsker dig, oh Adam,” he said, his brown eyes red rimmed and cheeks wet as he smiled crookedly, fangs flashing.

“I love you, Elias, my Alpha,” Adam managed and smiled as he softly took his husband’s face into his soft Omegan hands. He pulled him close and kissed him slowly, lovingly, as his body wrung every last drop of come from the Dane’s cock. His mate looked perfect too, mussed curly tresses scattering about his head and brow, soulful eyes that seemed to possess all of the colors of the sun, and a strong solid body to keep him safe - he felt very fortunate.

The two men’s curly heads lay nestled against one another on their pillows, and as they slipped off to sleep, Elias’ cock still connected to the Omega, he whispered thoughtfully, “This was the best Halloween, ja, min skat?”

“It was the very best, yes,” Adam whispered back, kissing Elias as he faced him on his side, his leg hooked over his hip. The Omega yawned, the costume all but pulled from both of their bodies as sleep overtook him. “Goodnight, Alpha.”


End file.
